


My Wolf

by Kalira



Series: Domestic Wolf [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Affection, Biting, Blood, Community: trope_bingo, Domestic, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Negotiation, Knotting, M/M, Minor Injuries, Mission Desk, Rimming, Shapeshifter Bestiality, Slice of Life, Slice of Ninja Life, Smut, Trope Bingo Round 14, Wolf Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Iruka has found a new level of domestic contentment he never would have expected from his relationship with Kakashi, who is himself surprisingly steady, loving, and every bit as content, even if he spends at least as much time in their home in his wolf shape as his human one. Which has lead Iruka to wistful daydreams of something more. . .
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Domestic Wolf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668181
Comments: 87
Kudos: 407
Collections: Dog Sensei & Sparklepuppy, Trope Bingo Round 14, Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is complete, and I will post a chapter Wednesdays/Saturdays until it is all up.
> 
> The explicit rating will be earned next chapter and later on. . .
> 
> This marks off the 'transformations' space on my [Trope Bingo board](https://kalira.dreamwidth.org/24550.html)!

Iruka paused, lifting his pencil and tilting his head, feeling a shift in the room. “Hello, gorgeous.” he greeted, smiling, as a great silvery wolf padded into view.

Kakashi’s ears pricked and his plumed tail wagged as he paced carefully around the low table towards Iruka. He stretched out a hand in welcome and Kakashi nuzzled along his palm and up his wrist and forearm, his thick fur filling Iruka’s hand as he came closer. Iruka laughed and buried his fingers in it, rubbing and scritching gently, and Kakashi grinned at him, tongue peeking out.

Iruka kissed the top of his muzzle and he flicked his ears, then licked his jaws and nosed Iruka’s shoulder, warm and solid and _huge_. Iruka leaned forwards and laughed when the chest he had been somewhat awkwardly using to lean against as he worked was shouldered out of the way and Kakashi settled heavily to the floor behind him.

Iruka shifted and leaned back against his lover, and Kakashi sighed happily, ribs sinking beneath Iruka’s weight, then rising again as he breathed. Shifting a little more, Iruka let his arm rest over Kakashi’s neck, rubbing near the base of one of Kakashi’s ears and remembering with amusement his initial mortification when he had first absently done so, only for his apology to be met with Kakashi whining and all but begging for the return of his hand.

Iruka remained where he was, cosily ensconced against Kakashi’s body and stroking his head and neck from time to time, until his grading was finished. He pushed it away, neatly stacked, and returned the pencils and pen he’d used to their case. Kakashi raised his head with an inquisitive whine.

Iruka smiled at Kakashi and shifted to curl into his body a little more, winding an arm around his neck. Kakashi nuzzled into his embrace, one slender foreleg sliding over his thighs as Kakashi cuddled closer in return. Iruka ruffled his fur and leaned into him, resting his head on Kakashi’s neck and closing his eyes.

“I missed you today.” Iruka said after a few minutes. Kakashi had sent Guruko to let Iruka know he’d been called away, so he hadn’t been waiting for his lover at lunchtime at least, but he’d regretted not seeing Kakashi all the same.

Lately things had been far better in that respect than they had been for a while - and would no doubt be again - when Kakashi had been run ragged and forever called out on new missions, spending much of his supposed ‘down time’ in the hospital to recover between them.

Kakashi whined and Iruka hugged him tighter, rubbing behind one of his ears and stroking down his side. “Do you want to tell me about it?” he asked, and Kakashi’s ears flattened as he lowered his head. “Shall I tell you about my new class, then?” he asked instead, and Kakashi cocked his head, peeking at Iruka, one ear perking.

Iruka grinned and shoved hard at Kakashi, getting him to roll onto his side and moving to lounge against him. Kakashi _sighed_ heavily, but his tail thumped the floor as he wagged it and he was grinning as he pushed his head into Iruka’s embrace, making him laugh.

Iruka ruffled his lover’s fur and proceeded to recount the highlights of the class he’d taken charge of today - it would hopefully only be for a few weeks, because managing them in addition to the one he already had was exhausting, and Iruka didn’t want to have to keep it up for too long. Kakashi snickered and shook his head and hid his face with one paw as Iruka told him stories, of this class and his regular one, and Iruka hugged him fondly, resting his head against his lover’s.

He didn’t realise he had eventually trailed off, beginning to slip into a doze, until Kakashi nudged at him, waking him again. “Oooh, it was a long day.” Iruka said, stretching. “I’m sorry, gorgeous.”

Kakashi licked his chin, and Iruka hummed, rubbing Kakashi’s cheek and leaning his own against Kakashi’s muzzle. Kakashi made a low, soft rumbling noise and rubbed gently against him.

Then he pulled away and nipped at Iruka’s shoulder, nudging him firmly. Iruka huffed, and Kakashi looked towards the bedroom.

Iruka glanced at his grading, which was neatly arrayed waiting for the next morning, then capitulated as Kakashi nudged at him more insistently. He asked if Kakashi had eaten dinner - he’d come home rather late - but Kakashi only huffed and herded him onwards.

Kakashi slipped away while Iruka bathed quickly and pulled on pyjamas, but he returned on silent paws just as Iruka was sliding into bed. It had been strange getting used to a futon again when they moved together into the Hatake house - though Kakashi had offered that he’d be happy for them to buy a raised bed instead if Iruka wanted it - but. . .

Kakashi padded closer and stretched out at Iruka’s back as he turned onto his side, letting Iruka lean back against him. He rumbled contentedly, the thrum shaking Iruka’s chest, and he laughed as he nestled a little closer against his lover.

They could have bought a bed, Iruka thought lazily, but _where_ would they have found one big enough to be comfortable for Kakashi’s sprawling in his wolf shape? Besides, Iruka rather suspected it was more comfortable for him like this than a raised bed would have been, and Iruka had grown deeply fond of having his wolf in his bed at nights.

He could do without the heat Kakashi brought along with him, exacerbated by the thick fur, in the summer - though in the winter it was _blissful_ , and Iruka never wanted to leave his cosy warmth; he’d risked being late for his classes or shifts at the mission desk rather more often with the increased temptation to stay in bed on cold mornings - but on balance it was beyond worth it despite that discomfort.

Another low rumble and Kakashi licked the nape of Iruka’s neck, making him shiver and purr, then put his head down just above Iruka’s. He sighed, curling his fingers into the nearest bit of thick, shaggy fur. “Love you, too.” he said sleepily, and Kakashi nudged a little closer to him.

* * *

When Iruka woke Kakashi was still sleeping, and while he was sure his rising disturbed his lover, there wasn’t so much as a flick of an ear as Iruka pulled away and got up. He kissed between Kakashi’s ears and went to rustle up some manner of breakfast.

Kakashi padded in when he was eating it over the counter, callused hands sliding around Iruka’s waist and up under his shirt to rest on his stomach, warm body coming to rest against his back. Iruka swallowed. “Ohayou, darling.”

“Ohayou.” Kakashi said, voice a little thick and gravelly with sleep. He kissed Iruka’s shoulder near his neck, then worried at it with his teeth, just gently enough to prickle rather than sting. Iruka shivered, but stretched his shoulder just a little, letting his sleepy lover have his way. Since he and Kakashi had started dating - since they’d become intimate, at least - Iruka had found himself with reason to be grateful for his uniform’s slightly high collar.

Kakashi left lovebites, true - though not until Iruka had encouraged him, reassured him it was all right - but more often. . .

Kakashi growled softly and bit a little harder, tongue pressing against Iruka’s shoulder, and he shivered. More often Kakashi just did _this_ , absent affection mixed with soft possessiveness and something like a fidget, Iruka suspected. It was certainly a gesture no one before Kakashi had done with Iruka, and he didn’t mind, even when his lover consistently left slightly scraped and tender patches along his shoulders towards his neck.

“Breakfast, Kakashi?” Iruka asked, nudging back into him just a little. Kakashi hummed negatively, and Iruka sighed and took another bite himself, mentally reviewing his plans for his class today. Chiko had the secondary class they’d all been shuffling around today so he could focus on his actual original students without splitting his day or his attention; it wouldn’t exactly be a _relaxing_ day, but Iruka was looking forward to it regardless. It was never slow and rarely calm, but Iruka loved being an Academy sensei.

And he needed to get on his way to the Academy for the day.

Iruka reached as far as he comfortably could to put his bowl beside the sink, took another sip of his coffee, then pushed at Kakashi enough to free his shoulder from the gentle grip of sharp teeth and turn around to face his lover. Kakashi smiled at him, rubbing their noses together, and Iruka smiled back, reaching up and winding his arms around Kakashi’s shoulders. Kakashi looked - and felt - lazy and warm and it was all too tempting to wish he could just remain in his lover’s arms all morning - all day.

Iruka kissed him softly, and then Kakashi hugged him tight before releasing him, stepping back. “Time to get to class, sensei?” he asked lightly, and Iruka huffed, but nodded, trailing a hand over Kakashi’s jaw on his way back to the bedroom.

A few minutes later, properly uniformed and with his satchel over his shoulder, he passed through the kitchen as he was tying up his hair and found Kakashi lounging at the table with a bowl of fish and rice in one hand and a cup of tea at his side. Iruka’s vacuum flask - a little sloppily painted with spiralling Konohagakure leaves that were now beginning to fade a little, courtesy of a young and affectionately mischievous Naruto - waited on the opposite side of the table.

Iruka smiled and went to his lover, amused when Kakashi immediately put his bowl down and perked up for a kiss. “Thanks, darling. See you at lunch today?” Iruka asked, giving it to him.

“If I’m still in the village.” Kakashi said with the faintest pout.

Iruka swallowed a laugh sparked more by the face than anything else and kissed him again, tugging at his hair lightly. “I’ll see you then, darling.”

“Have a good day with the brats.” Kakashi said as he pulled away, and Iruka laughed rather than chide him, collecting the vacuum flask and heading out the door. The trip to the Academy from the Hatake compound was longer than he had once had to make from his apartment - those Hatake who had sworn to Konoha had settled closer to the outskirts of the village, when they finally settled at all - but Iruka moved fast, and . . . it was well worth it, in general. He loved his new home, cosy and private and _theirs_ , and even more loved the man who had tentatively asked and brought him there.

Iruka was still grinning when he greeted his incoming horde of troublemakers, and the grin spread when he saw them simultaneously brighten themselves in response and begin to look a little nervous. Iruka worked hard to keep them on their toes, and he was pleased as well as amused to see the reaction.

“Ohayou, class.” Iruka greeted, putting his hand on the stack of homework to be returned today as they returned his greeting as a group, cheerfully enough despite their clear wariness.

* * *

When Iruka managed to get out for the lunch break - the newest of his colleagues had flagged him down desperate for help and Iruka had, if somewhat grudgingly, spared fifteen minutes to give it - he was happy to find Kakashi lounging against a tree waiting for him, and a little surprised to find Kakashi had cooked. Iruka hugged him and brushed a kiss to his masked mouth, then his cheek, smiling as Kakashi hugged him tight around the waist in return, giving a soft, affectionate rumble.

“Let’s go up this way,” Iruka said as he stepped back, hooking his fingers in the collar of Kakashi’s flak vest and tugging at him, “it’s private and you can take _that_ off.”

Kakashi smiled lazily and let himself be led up the hill after Iruka, though he figured it was a tossup whether Kakashi would actually pull his mask down to eat or not.

“Thank you.” Iruka said when they had settled down side by side in the sheltered clearing and Kakashi opened the basket he’d brought. “I’d thought we’d go. . .” He gestured vaguely. “This is nice.”

Kakashi grinned again. “More relaxing this way. More time together.” he added, tilting his head.

It wouldn’t have been more relaxing for Iruka if _he’d_ been the one bringing lunch; he could feed himself fine but he didn’t enjoy it, and cooking wasn’t . . . exactly his strong suit anyway. And he knew Kakashi was busy, besides. He cast his gaze over his lover as he took a bite.

“I need to feed the pup, regardless. She’ll be ready to take up training again tomorrow.” Kakashi supplied with a shrug, then huffed, frowning. “She still doesn’t eat enough.”

“If you can get a dieting young kunoichi to eat reasonably I may drag you in to my class.” Iruka said sourly. He remembered Ino and Sakura having many discussions on the topic when they were his students, and there were three of the seven girls in his current class with similar determination, despite his best efforts.

“Talk to Tsunade about it.” Kakashi suggested, and Iruka blinked, frowning.

“Hokage-sama?” Iruka questioned. He shifted a little as Kakashi rubbed a hand up and down his thigh, leaning into his lover’s side.

“Tsunade won’t stand for it, and _she_ knows exactly what it takes to fuel an active-duty ninja. And,” he added wryly, “she’s one of the most impressive kunoichi your students are ever likely to meet. They might actually be convinced, if _she’s_ doing the convincing.”

Iruka hummed thoughtfully. He hadn’t considered that angle before.

“Eat, koibito.” Kakashi nudged him, and Iruka startled. He cleared his throat, a little embarrassed, and Kakashi hummed, leaning in and resting his sharp chin on Iruka’s shoulder, though he could only feel the pressure of it through his flak vest.

Iruka leaned into him companionably, and he made an agreeable, pleased sound even as he straightened and turned his attention back to his own lunch.

As they shared the meal Iruka fussed a little about his newest colleague, and in turn teased out of Kakashi some of his worries for Sakura resuming training tomorrow, and all too soon it was time for them to part again. Iruka stretched as Kakashi packed up their dishes, then drew his lover in for a kiss, taking advantage of the chance to do so before he pulled his mask back up.

Kakashi nipped his lower lip gently and returned the kiss, then smiled as he pulled back, wrinkling his nose playfully. Then he tugged his mask up over it once more, hiding his face away. He clasped Iruka’s hand as they made their way back to the Academy, and they parted ways with a softer brush of masked lips to Iruka’s cheek and a squeeze of twined fingers.

Iruka watched Kakashi begin to saunter away in his lazy slouch, smiling fondly, then turned and headed back up to his classroom, taking charge of his kids from Nana and promising to watch her class while she met up with her family over lunch tomorrow in return.

* * *

Iruka slid off his flak vest just inside the door, rolling his shoulders lazily and stretching. He left the vest over a table near the entry of the main room for the moment.

Kakashi was stretched out on his back in a heap of cushions, arms folded behind his head.

“So how was training today?” Iruka asked. He wasn’t surprised when Kakashi didn’t twitch, though he looked like he was asleep and Iruka had been silent as he came in. It would take considerably more effort to take Kakashi by surprise. “Everything go well, or did you have to stop Sakura from overdoing it?”

Kakashi waved a hand. “It. . . She’s fine.” He opened his eye and looked over at Iruka. “It was a good training session. Short. And she did argue we could go a little later today when I called it, since we skipped the morning entirely.”

“And you told her she had chakra shock and several joints’ worth of strained tendons a few days ago and needed to take it slow?” Iruka said dryly.

“I did. And forbade her to practise anything involving chakra or being on her feet at home for now.” Kakashi said, shifting languidly.

Iruka hummed as he approached.

“I expect her to not listen entirely, but I don’t think she’ll overdo it and cause herself any _harm_.” Kakashi said with a thoughtful frown.

Iruka nodded. “And . . . she’s all right, everything is healing up properly?” he asked gently. Kakashi had been in a state when he brought Sakura back, shockily pale, battered, and barely clinging to his fur as he barrelled through the gates and directly on towards the hospital. He hadn’t been much better two days later when he had finally come home for a night - he’d been spending them watching over his student, keeping her company in the hospital, and Iruka could hardly be upset at that, though he’d missed Kakashi at home.

“She’s. . . She’s fine.” Kakashi said, swallowing thickly. “She doesn’t even seem too distressed by it, which is good.”

“That _is_ good.” Iruka said, though not too surprising. Sakura was tough, and she’d blossomed into assurance and strength in the relative safety of Kakashi’s shadow.

“It’s still going to be a while before I stop seeing. . .” Kakashi whined softly, turning onto his side and curling up. Iruka sighed silently. He went to his lover, curling around Kakashi comfortingly.

 _That_ wasn’t too surprising either, he thought as he reminded Kakashi that Sakura was fine and he’d brought her home safe. Kakashi was a mess on the inside. Iruka kissed his throat and hugged him tighter.

With the gentle assurances Kakashi talked through his worries a little longer with Iruka before falling silent in his embrace, humming under his stroking hand. And then suddenly Iruka was half caught beneath the weight of a wolf rather larger than the human shape of his lover, fingers sinking into fur.

Iruka laughed a little and pulled himself free of the pinning weight only to cuddle into Kakashi from a better angle, resting his head against Kakashi’s shoulder. His tail wagged lazily, fluffy plume sweeping over Iruka’s thigh. He hummed softly and rubbed a hand deeper into Kakashi’s fur, holding steady as Kakashi wriggled and burrowed down against him with a powerful shove. He was too big to squeeze beneath Iruka to shelter there, but it felt a little like he was trying anyway.

Iruka rubbed behind his ears and shifted up a little, making space for Kakashi’s head to nudge up against his chest and stroking him soothingly. Kakashi shuddered and shook himself a little without getting up, ears perking a little higher and tail sweeping in another lazily contented wag.

Iruka ruffled the fur on his cheeks and he grinned and licked Iruka’s chin, making him laugh. “Love you, gorgeous.” Iruka told him, and Kakashi licked his jaw again, muzzle tucking snug against his collarbone and neck.

Iruka hugged him around the neck and leaned back in the cushions, closing his eyes. He could feel Kakashi’s heartbeat against him, and Kakashi’s warm weight was making him feel contentedly lazy.

They dozed off together for a time before dinner, lying there in the messy cushions near the cold irori.


	2. Chapter 2

Putting aside the book he had just finished, Iruka stretched, realising belatedly that Kakashi - snuggled up against him, making a cosy lounge of himself for Iruka - had woken sometime while he was absorbed in the last few chapters. He smiled, running his hand over Kakashi’s brow. “Hello, gorgeous.”

Kakashi whuffed, closing his eyes and nudging his head into Iruka’s hand. He twisted towards his lover, ruffling both hands through already mussed fur, soft and thick. Kakashi grinned at him, showing sharp fangs and a bright pink tongue, and Iruka shook his head, kissing the top of Kakashi’s muzzle.

Kakashi licked him and gently pushed into his hands. Iruka pushed back and one slender foreleg slid over him as Kakashi flopped sideways to the floor.

Iruka laughed and leaned over his lover only for his shoulder to be caught in sharp teeth - _so_ carefully - and used to drag him down. Iruka wrestled against Kakashi’s hold a little and he yipped, rolling over and kicking gently before he twisted away.

Iruka followed after him and they rolled again, Iruka’s world briefly nothing but a blur of fluff and warmth. He shoved at Kakashi’s ribs and wriggled sideways, breathless from both the brief squashing and his own laughter as they played. Kakashi lunged after him without getting up and Iruka laughed again, toppling back and squirming free only to let himself sprawl over his lover again.

Ten minutes later Kakashi was lying on his back, paws in the air, as Iruka rested almost solidly across his body, stroking and rubbing up under his fur affectionately. Kakashi groaned and wriggled under his hands, paws flopping, grinning at him.

Iruka sighed softly and reached to stroke his face before relaxing where he leaned across Kakashi’s ribs. He stroked smoothly, a repetitive gesture, and Kakashi made a happy noise and wriggled a little, back and forth. Iruka smiled at him and he grinned back. It had been a lazy, relaxed day largely spent in lounging at home together, and Iruka had very much enjoyed both the break and the uninterrupted time.

“Kakashi?” Iruka said softly, looking up to meet Kakashi’s eye.

Kakashi whined quietly in answer, cocking his head - one ear was inside-out, and Iruka reached absently to fix it, rubbing the fluffy point between his fingers. “I. . . Will you wear your human shape? So we can talk?” he asked, trailing his curled fingers down along Kakashi’s muzzle, knuckles under his jaw.

Kakashi huffed, rolling a bit, then stretched out his long legs, toes splaying, and fell back into his human shape. Collapsing suddenly, Iruka just managed to catch himself before he could land on Kakashi with a thump, given how heavily he’d been leaning on Kakashi’s chest before. He tickled up Kakashi’s waist towards his ribs, and he yelped, startling.

Iruka laughed, and Kakashi pouted up at him. Iruka stroked the same swathe of sensitive skin he had tickled, leaning in for a soft kiss. Kakashi nuzzled into the caress and returned it with warmth, arms winding around Iruka’s waist.

“Is something wrong?” Kakashi asked quietly, lips brushing Iruka’s jaw.

He shook his head, smiling. “No. I only. . .”

“Want to talk?” Kakashi suggested, the twinge of concern easing out of his expression. He didn’t look bothered, but even so. . .

Iruka nodded. “It’s not that I don’t want you to be in your wolf shape-” He fell silent as Kakashi laughed, hugging him more tightly.

“Oh, ‘ruka. I know.” Kakashi nuzzled him affectionately, a small wolfish rumble building in his throat. “I love how comfortable you are with me.” he said, smoothing a hand up and down Iruka’s back. “Whether in wolf or human shape.”

Iruka grinned. “Good.” He reached up and ran his fingers through Kakashi’s hair, trailing a caress along the curve of his ear. “I love that you’re comfortable enough to wear either shape with me; to be your wolf shape when you want to be.” Which was more often than he might have guessed, if someone had suggested it, before, but Iruka _did_ love Kakashi, whatever shape he took. He had also grown very fond of the cosy company Kakashi made in his wolf shape.

Kakashi nipped his wrist, a little less careful than he ever was with his teeth in his wolf shape, and Iruka loved that, too. “What’s on your mind, koibito?” he asked, hand trailing idly up and down Iruka’s spine in a way that made _him_ want to stretch and loll and show his belly.

He smothered a laugh at himself, shifting a little. A frisson of nervousness rippled through him. “We’ve spoken about your wolf shape and your shifting before. . .” he said cautiously, and Kakashi nodded, blinking lazily, taking a shallow breath as he nuzzled Iruka’s forearm.

Iruka remembered asking about the scenting; asking if he smelled different to Kakashi in one shape to the other, if his scent - if _he_ \- was more or less interesting, because Kakashi seemed determined to burrow into him at times, hiding his face in the places where it was strongest. Kakashi had been surprised, then, that Iruka asked, but he’d not seemed displeased, and he’d answered openly.

Kakashi’s human nose was sensitive - almost on par with his dogs, perhaps better than some of them - it was only that scents were all far stronger in his wolf shape. And he loved Iruka’s scent either way. Iruka reached absently for Kakashi’s shoulder, kneading, and realised only belatedly what he was doing, but Kakashi was only humming happily under the caress, eye heavy-lidded.

 _Kakashi_ made little differentiation between his two shapes, and it had led Iruka to somewhat do the same. He was Kakashi, whatever shape he wore, and he welcomed Iruka’s affection freely in both.

“You have more questions?” Kakashi asked lazily, and Iruka bit his lip, nodding. “Is something bothering you?” he added, eyeing Iruka. “You seem. . .”

“It’s just. . .” Iruka licked his lips.

“You can ask me anything about myself, koibito.” Kakashi said, sounding very sure. “You know what things I . . . cannot answer.” He caressed Iruka’s face, smiling crookedly. “This isn’t any of them.”

Iruka covered his lover’s hand with one of his own. “I’d never ask those.” he said sincerely. Sometimes he hated there were things that ate at Kakashi about which he could never speak with Iruka - with anyone, some of them - but it was part of who and what they were, and Iruka would never cross that.

Kakashi hummed, nodding. “What are you wondering at?” he prompted, and Iruka squirmed.

“I- Are you still attracted to me when. . .” Iruka gestured vaguely, flushing, and didn’t finish.

“I’m always attracted to you.” Kakashi answered promptly, catching Iruka’s wrist and bringing his hand down to kiss the palm.

“That’s very sweet - and flattering - but I meant it, I. . . It’s an honest question.” Iruka said, lips pursed, and Kakashi cocked his head with a curious whine. Iruka swallowed. It was . . . more difficult to ask than he’d thought it would be. “I meant,” he paused, “when you’re a wolf, are you still attracted to me as you are now? Ah. . . Or are you, in your wolf shape, attracted to canine figures instead?” He frowned slightly.

“Ah.” Kakashi blinked, pinking a little. “It is. . .” he trailed off.

“I don’t mean for you to be uncomfortable, or. . . I’m just,” Iruka paused, “curious.”

“I am no more or less a wolf on the inside whichever shape I wear.” Kakashi said quietly, nuzzling Iruka’s wrist. “I am _always_ a wolf under the skin . . . and I am always attracted to you, my Iruka.” He reached up to cup Iruka’s jaw, thumb sweeping over his cheek.

Iruka smiled, though a flush rose in his cheeks as he considered his next question. “Ah. . . Do you. . .”

“Koibito?” Kakashi prompted, brushing a thumb over his lower lip.

“If you’re . . . aroused in one shape, does it,” Iruka trailed his fingers along Kakashi’s collarbone, “stay with you when you shift?”

Kakashi blinked, then huffed a soft laugh. “Well. . .” He curled his arm around Iruka’s waist and tugged Iruka up a little more over himself, hips arching. His cock wasn’t exactly hard, but it was definitely getting there. “I am . . . from what you were doing with me before I shifted back.” he said, clearing his throat.

Iruka’s eyes widened as he shifted a little, nudging against Kakashi’s burgeoning erection. He made a soft sound that caught in his throat, pressing up against Iruka again.

“Have. . . Have you ever done. . .” Iruka paused, pursing his lips. “What are you comfortable doing, in your wolf shape?” he asked meaningfully.

Kakashi huffed a laugh and nuzzled Iruka’s cheek. “Licking your own cock is not as pleasurable as people seem to think it will be.” he said dryly, and Iruka choked on a startled laugh. “. . .to be honest it’s more so in human shape.”

“That wasn’t what I- Wait,” Iruka leaned up a little, blinking at Kakashi, “you. . . You can bend that far?”

Kakashi shrugged, pinking again. “It’s not very comfortable.” he demurred. “If that wasn’t what you meant to ask, what _were_ you wondering?” he asked, clearing his throat.

“If you were,” Iruka swallowed, smoothing a hand over Kakashi’s ribs the same way he’d been stroking his lover before he shifted back, “aroused, with, _by_ me,” he paused, licking his lips, “in your wolf shape. . .”

“Koibito?” Kakashi murmured.

“If you were. . .”

“It happens.” Kakashi admitted when Iruka fell silent again, the pink in his cheeks shading a little deeper.

Iruka felt a little more assured and drew a breath to continue, though his stomach turned over nervously as he spoke. “If you were, and I . . . were to let- to invite. . .” Iruka looked down, then forced himself to meet Kakashi’s gaze again, seeing confusion and shock in his wide eye. “What . . . might you . . . want to do to me? With me?”

“Iruka. . .” Kakashi said, voice a little faint.

“If. . . If you’d want- I mean-” Iruka squirmed and ducked his head, pressing his face against Kakashi’s chest. “Fuck.”

Kakashi’s arms wound around him comfortingly. “It’s only. . . I, erm. I haven’t. I never thought about. . .”

“Fuck.” Iruka said again, slightly muffled from how tightly his mouth was pressed against Kakashi.

“Koibito,” Kakashi soothed, nuzzling his hair, one hand sweeping up his back to rub the nape of his neck, “you . . . are you attracted to _me_ , when I’m in my wolf shape?”

Iruka groaned. “You must think I. . .” He shook his head and hid a little further up, face tucking into the crook of Kakashi’s neck.

“Iruka, please don’t hide.” Kakashi said softly, trailing a caress down his spine. “I don’t think anything bad of you. _Are_ you?”

Iruka raised his head slowly and met a shocked, curious look from his lover. “It’s. . .” he paused, trying to organise his thoughts. This had been hard enough when he’d been thinking about it on his own, actually _speaking_. . . “I love you.” he said, and Kakashi smiled, nosing his cheek with a contented sound.

“I love you. I think you’re wonderful, koibito, what is going on in your head?” Kakashi coaxed.

“I call you gorgeous because you _are_ , you know,” Iruka said, clearing his throat, and Kakashi squirmed; Iruka knew exactly the way his ears would be folding if he were in his wolf shape now, and smiled a bit at the thought, “and I love the way you are around me in your wolf shape - I mean, you’re sweet and- and _always_ , but. . .”

Kakashi cocked his head, fluffy hair ruffling against the cushions. “I’m always me, whatever shape.” he said gently. “I _like_ that you love to be with me, always, regardless of whether I’m in my wolf shape or this one.”

Iruka smiled. “I love the way you treat me when you’re in your wolf shape,” he continued more steadily, “I love being close to you and the way you. . .” He gestured helplessly. Kakashi was always contained power and strength, but something about him in his wolf shape. . .

Not solely that it was more boldly displayed as a wolf, but it _was_ ; gentle shoves and so-careful teeth and demanding nuzzling and quiet affection as he moved to share Iruka’s space. Iruka stumbled through trying to explain, knowing that many of those gestures were things Kakashi did whatever shape he wore.

“You enjoy . . . being with me in wolf shape,” Kakashi said carefully when he trailed off again, “and you think. . . That is, you would _want_. . .” He looked helplessly up at Iruka.

He curled in on himself a little. “I don’t know what you would want, _if_ you would ever want to. . . But I . . . would- That is-” he broke off, breath catching. He couldn’t help but think of Kakashi when he was a wolf, huge and solid and gently affectionate but capable of so much . . . more than that; imagining himself caught beneath Kakashi’s weight, the soft tickle of his thick fur on bare skin, his jaws around Iruka’s shoulder or at his neck, as he had when they were playing - as he had before, never so much as bruising Iruka with his careful bites - his paws caging Iruka between them. . .

And- How would he _feel_ , if he were to. . .

“Yes.” Iruka said softly, throat tight. “Imagining being . . . intimate with you in your wolf shape, you being close with me, _over_ me,” _taking over me_ , Iruka thought, “is very sexy.”

Kakashi shifted restlessly, gaze fixed on Iruka, eye wide.

Iruka traced a line down from his lover’s temple to his sharp jaw, then lower, to the trembly flutter of his pulse. “Is that something you would want, Kakashi?” he asked softly, feeling as though his own heart were thumping in the back of his throat.

“ _Fuck_ , you’re. . .” Kakashi said thickly.

“Kakashi?” Iruka’s voice wavered with unease.

Kakashi shifted beneath Iruka, pulling him up and over until- _Oh._ Iruka shivered as he felt Kakashi’s hard cock pressing into his belly. “Fuck, you’re . . . a wonder.” Kakashi said, voice dropping into a growl. He bit gently at Iruka’s jaw, making him shiver. “So sexy. So incredible.”

Iruka flushed, tipping his head away as Kakashi nipped at his jaw and down towards his throat. “So you might want. . .”

“ _Fuck_ , yes. I would _love_ to. . . If that’s something you want.” Kakashi growled against his throat, a huff of warm breath tickling Iruka’s skin. “ _Whatever_ you want with me, with me in wolf shape, I would love to give you that, to try it, to. . .” his voice trailed down into a low rumble, a shiver running through him.

Relief and arousal and affection rushed through Iruka in a confused, overwhelming rush as he gasped, clinging to Kakashi.

“But. . . Right now. . .” Kakashi nipped at his throat again, a deep rumble building up from his chest, and the heat of arousal grew in Iruka’s core. “Iruka. . .”

“Kakashi?” Iruka returned breathily, then moaned as Kakashi rolled his hips and dragged his cock along Iruka’s. “ _Ohh_ , darling.” His hips hitched against his lover’s, and he reached down, dragging his hands along Kakashi’s sides over his tight sleeveless shirt.

Kakashi twisted and arched beneath him, and Iruka’s cock throbbed, tension coiling low in his belly. His mind flashed through the imaginings he’d entertained again - Kakashi’s teeth at his shoulder, Kakashi’s weight over him, Kakashi’s fur at his back, Kakashi’s cock-

Iruka pulled away, hurriedly shedding his loose pants and light shirt, stripping to his skin as Kakashi rolled gracefully up to a crouch, watching him with a sharp, intent eye. Iruka shuddered, reaching down to stroke himself lightly, and Kakashi growled, a low rumble that carried easily, filling the room and making Iruka keen needily.

Kakashi leaned towards him slightly but didn’t move. “Kakashi. . .” Iruka turned a little away from his lover, flushing and shuddering as he went to his hands and knees, then folded his arms to rest more comfortably on his forearms, spine curving and hips angling in a blatant invitation for his lover to fuck him. Kakashi growled again and Iruka’s toes curled.

Then Kakashi was against him, hands smoothing over his skin, lean body pressing close as he trailed kisses up Iruka’s spine. “ _I’m_ gorgeous?” he asked, words rumbling against Iruka’s back just by one shoulder blade. “You’re beautiful, koibito.”

Iruka whined, pushing up against Kakashi’s weight, and he began to draw back, sliding back down Iruka’s body. Every sweep of Kakashi’s hands over his skin made him _ache_ even more for Kakashi’s cock, for the feel of him close and hot at Iruka’s back.

“And the way you feel under me. . .” Kakashi’s sharp teeth dragged over his hip onto the curve of his ass and Iruka jumped, moaning. He spread his thighs a little wider, moaning Kakashi’s name, and gasped, eyes wide, as Kakashi gripped his hips and pulled him backwards, licking into him.

“Oh _fuck_ , Kakashi-” Iruka broke off with a groan, and Kakashi _growled_ against his ass, making him whimper. Kakashi’s tongue stroked firmly over his rim, then pressed into him, and Iruka trembled, arousal pulsing through him, cock throbbing. If Kakashi hadn’t been holding on to him by the hips he might have collapsed.

Kakashi’s fingers flexed on his hips, almost painfully tight, as Kakashi pressed closer, mouth hot and wet and demanding. Iruka clawed at the floor, clinging to the nearest cushion blindly, hips rocking thoughtlessly back into his lover’s face.

Kakashi growled again, thrumming through Iruka’s inner muscles and making him cry out breathlessly. Kakashi’s right hand dropped lightly down his thigh, squeezing and pulling at Iruka, bringing him closer still. He steadied a little, back arching, hips angling into Kakashi’s mouth.

He was aching and desperate to be filled but Kakashi’s _tongue_. . . Iruka moaned and whimpered, trying to tell Kakashi how _good_ it felt, how much he wanted _more_.

Kakashi made a soft thrumming sound, not quite a question, and Iruka put his head down on his arms with a low cry. Two of Kakashi’s fingertips pressed lightly in the soft space behind his balls and slid up just under Kakashi’s tongue. Iruka groaned and pushed back towards his lover as Kakashi lifted his head, tongue sliding away with a last lapping caress, but only pushed into the smooth slide of Kakashi’s fingers.

Iruka wasn’t sure _when_ but Kakashi had slicked them with something and he pushed them as deep as he could, making Iruka moan. It wasn’t _enough_ , but he thrilled to the feeling of something inside him finally, something more solid and deeper than Kakashi’s talented tongue could possibly reach. Kakashi moved quickly, though, fucking Iruka with his fingers a handful of times, twisting and curling gently before he withdrew them.

Iruka’s inner muscles spasmed and clenched tight, then eased again, body aching for more. He whimpered needily.

Kakashi kissed the back of his hips and then Iruka arched his back sharply, letting out a harsh cry, as Kakashi’s cock finally sank into him. Iruka cursed breathlessly against his forearm as he sagged down on his elbows and Kakashi stroked his hip, rocking and sinking deeper in short little thrusts.

They were shallow shifts but he barely paused between them, and Iruka still hadn’t caught his breath from that first shout of pleasure by the time Kakashi’s cock was fully sheathed in his ass. Iruka moaned, gasping, and pushed up into his lover’s weight as Kakashi leaned across his back, slender but solid.

Kakashi nipped at the nape of his neck, stinging lightly, and Iruka shivered. “Kakashi.”

“’ruka.” Kakashi returned, voice low and rough. His hips rocked, cock shifting a fraction deeper before he began to pull back. Iruka whined needily and moved to meet him as he rocked in deep, sending a shockwave of pleasure burning through every part of Iruka’s body. Kakashi growled low and Iruka shivered, shifting his arms and tensing his thighs to steady himself.

A moment later he was glad of it as Kakashi pulled back and fucked into him hard, growl growing louder near his ear. Iruka tried to match his lover’s movements but between his own overwhelming pleasure and the speed and strength of Kakashi’s thrusts, caught beneath Kakashi like this, he could barely move. Kakashi bit at his shoulder, teeth scraping but not drawing blood, barely a sting; just enough to spark the fiery pleasure he felt to greater heights as Kakashi held him there and began to move faster.

Iruka’s back arched as he rode out his lover’s thrusts - he could hardly do anything more, and he sank into the blinding pleasure willingly. Kakashi’s fangs dragged over his shoulder as he released the bite, panting and groaning Iruka’s name, then bit down again, harder still this time.

It made Iruka whimper and buck into him, blood running hot in his veins. “Kakashi, _Kakashi fuck_ , Kakashi.” he moaned, fingers tightening on the cushion he was holding, chest dragging over another trapped beneath him as Kakashi’s hands hauled him back hard to meet another thrust.

This time he felt the pressure of Kakashi’s knot clearly as it forced through his rim, then all but yowled as Kakashi pulled back and stretched him wide around it again.

Kakashi growled against his shoulder and Iruka nearly went limp in his arms, cock throbbing, inner muscles clamping down in an attempt to hold on to his lover as Kakashi sank into him again. Every time Kakashi’s growing knot forced his body open a little further, rocking in and pulling out again, Iruka keened, hips bucking up into his lover’s steady, implacable thrusts.

Releasing his shoulder, Kakashi nuzzled up Iruka’s throat, tongue trailing over Iruka’s pulse. His next thrust stole Iruka’s breath entirely, body jerking as Kakashi’s knot settled inside him.

Kakashi didn’t pull it free again, rhythm shifting to deep, hard thrusts that didn’t draw back far, Kakashi’s rocking hips angling his cock inside Iruka. His knot ground over Iruka’s prostate and made him whine again, clawing at the floor as he spread his thighs wider and tried to take _more_ of Kakashi into himself somehow.

Kakashi nipped and licked at his throat, gentle and heated, and Iruka’s head rolled away, giving his lover more room. The sharp points of Kakashi’s fangs pressed right over his pulse and Iruka shivered and pushed into him, feeling the lean, hard muscle of Kakashi’s body pressed against his back, keeping him down. “ _Aah_ , Kakashi-” Iruka broke off with a wordless shout as Kakashi’s hand slid over his cock, palm and fingers held flat.

Iruka’s hips jerked, tugging his rim against Kakashi’s knot - he all but snarled and Iruka’s stomach fluttered, a shivery rush of sparks flooding his body - as Kakashi’s hand smoothed down the underside of his cock. Kakashi nuzzled his ear, nipping it and growling again, harsh and deliberate, as he wrapped his hand around Iruka’s cock, squeezing firmly.

Iruka shuddered and writhed, caught between Kakashi’s cock buried inside him and Kakashi’s teeth teasing at his neck and Kakashi’s arm around him and Kakashi’s body above him and Kakashi’s hand on his cock and-

Iruka cried out as Kakashi stroked him, gently-rough, and fucked into him almost hard enough to send him flat off his knees - it might have been, without Kakashi’s arm around him to steady him, holding him up and close. Iruka pushed back into his lover’s grinding, rocking hips, breathing shaky moans as Kakashi’s rhythm pulled out his pleasure until it was a raw edge.

Kakashi bit his shoulder firmly, fingers twitching around his cock and hand slowing briefly as Kakashi’s hips jerked and- Iruka moaned, thin and loud, as Kakashi all but stopped thrusting, knot swelling through his orgasm.

Kakashi’s stroking hand had gone suddenly clumsy and unsteady but Iruka didn’t need any more than that, his own orgasm shaking him down to his toes as his body clamped down around Kakashi’s cock. Iruka wasn’t sure _what_ he said or if any of the words actually made it out of his mouth with any sense as he babbled and moaned, spilling his release across Kakashi’s fingers and wrist, rolling his hips just enough to feel the deep down, almost painful _tug_ of his body around Kakashi’s knot, far too thick to withdraw, especially with his own muscles drawn tight around it from his orgasm.

Already shaking from pleasure, Iruka couldn’t resist the feeling, chasing it again, drawing out his own orgasm with the knife-edge sensation. Kakashi snarled and bucked against him and Iruka keened, back arching. Kakashi squeezed his cock gently, then released it, stroking up his belly and pressing upwards - pulling Iruka in hard against himself and not letting him move, and _that_ was delicious too.

Iruka’s toes curled and he squeezed around Kakashi’s cock again.

Kakashi tugged gently, pulling Iruka with him and rolling carefully down to the cushions, Iruka tucked against his body. A flash of a thought - what would it feel like, with Kakashi in his wolf shape, so much _bigger_ than Iruka, capable of truly curling around him - disappeared in a flutter of sated pleasure and warm afterglow, his mind practically blank.

Kakashi stroked his chest and belly with one hand, the other arm curled up under Iruka’s ribs, snugged close to Iruka’s back as he pressed lazy, half-biting kisses to Iruka’s shoulder. His body thrummed with pleasure and contentment, and he nudged into Kakashi wrapped around him, rubbing his cheek lazily against the pillow under his head.

“Kakashi.” Iruka said, voice thick and low.

Kakashi set his teeth against Iruka’s shoulder, but whined interrogatively. Iruka sighed warmly, shaking his head a little, and trailed his fingers over Kakashi’s hand and wrist, tracing the slender, strong lines of the bones there. Kakashi rumbled contentedly and Iruka _purred_ , cuddling into the heavy vibration of it.

Kakashi’s hips arched a little and he whined softly before Iruka settled down again, heavy and sleepy with the heat of pleasure . . . and the relief of the conversation they’d had, the things he’d been contemplating and _finally_ brought up to his lover.

“Kakashi.” Iruka said again, and Kakashi rumbled and licked his throat. “I love you. So much.” He squeezed Kakashi’s wrist, holding his lover’s hand to his chest.

Kakashi didn’t answer in words, nuzzling Iruka’s neck and tightening his hold a little.

Iruka was content to remain where he was, even as Kakashi’s knot slowly began to shrink, and he sighed happily as Kakashi stroked him affectionately.

“Koibito?” Kakashi said, and Iruka had fallen into a half doze, but he stirred a bit, opening his eyes and squeezing Kakashi’s wrist as he tilted his head to look at his lover. Kakashi nuzzled his shoulder and met his gaze. “You are a wonder,” Kakashi kissed Iruka’s shoulder as he shivered, a little surprised, “and full of surprises.”

“I’m full of _you_.” Iruka said wryly, and Kakashi giggled, hiding his adorable expression against Iruka’s shoulder. Iruka shifted and a shiver ran up his spine. Kakashi’s knot had subsided, but they had barely moved, and his softened cock was still buried inside Iruka’s sensitive body. “I like surprising you.” Not many people _could_ , fewer still in ways that made him happy, and Iruka enjoyed being one of them.

Kakashi hummed and kissed his shoulder again, and Iruka grinned as he closed his eyes, though he was fully awake now, idly caressing Kakashi’s arm and hand where they crossed up over his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

“Koibito. . .” Kakashi practically whined the endearment, and Iruka hid his smile against his lover’s chest. “You have to let me up.”

Iruka snuggled in a little more pointedly. He did _not_ remotely shift to let Kakashi up.

Kakashi could, of course, have removed him easily if he really wished to do so - even if Iruka _tried_ , Kakashi could no doubt get him off easily, even from such a vulnerable position.

Kakashi remained still and relaxed beneath him. Iruka rubbed his cheek against Kakashi’s chest - which was, if he was honest, not precisely the most comfortable place to lie, as Kakashi was primarily composed of hard planes and curves of muscle and harder angles of bone. Iruka was more than fond of the feel of him so close regardless.

“I have to go.” Kakashi said, one palm rubbing over Iruka’s shoulder. “I have to meet up with the last team for their report before I head out.” he reminded.

Iruka remained silent, though he _had_ known that.

“I’m going to be late.” Kakashi pointed out, and Iruka fought to stifle a laugh. “It will be your fault!”

“No one will believe that, though.” Iruka pointed out, lifting his head finally and propping his chin on Kakashi’s chest. Kakashi stared at him, then pouted. Iruka grinned.

“Iruka. . .” Kakashi _did_ whine this time, and Iruka laughed, winding him into a closer embrace and settling further across his chest.

Kakashi’s fingers swept over his cheek, behind his ear, then up to lightly ruffle his ponytail. Iruka snuggled his cheek against Kakashi’s chest, eyes closed.

“I do have to leave.” Kakashi’s voice was softer this time.

“I know.” Iruka said softly. “Just. . . A few more minutes?” he asked, and Kakashi stroked the nape of his neck and pulled him up with an arm firmly around his waist, holding him close. Iruka relaxed and melted into the embrace, trying to soak up the feeling of Kakashi in his arms, beneath him, holding him.

Eventually they parted, Iruka withdrawing and Kakashi rising only to draw him into a lingering, sweet kiss. He nuzzled Iruka’s face affectionately and he smiled as he cupped Kakashi’s jaw and kissed him again.

“Be safe and take care.” Iruka asked, taking in Kakashi’s face and reaching up to toy with some of his wild hair.

Kakashi nosed his cheek. “Don’t go too crazy with the brats.” he teased lightly in return, and Iruka snorted. “Look in on my pup for me?” he asked more seriously, and Iruka nodded his promise. Sakura was passed off to Gai’s supervision, joining his team for training and help, while Kakashi was drawn away on one of the few missions his little apprentice _wouldn’t_ be expected to shadow him on, but Iruka would keep an eye on her as well.

“You’d best get on; you have a mission desk shift this afternoon.” Kakashi said sensibly as he stepped back, and Iruka suppressed a whine, because he didn’t particularly feel like _that_ either. He watched as Kakashi pulled up his mask and gathered the few remaining pieces of his equipment, gearing up. “Back in a week, koibito.” he said, not quite a promise.

Iruka didn’t ask for one. He never did. “See you, darling.” he touched Kakashi’s masked cheek, and then he was gone, spiriting through the house and out towards the gates.

Iruka sighed and allowed himself two minutes to dwell on his worry, then compartmentalised it and tucked it away as he checked he was presentable, pulled on his mission desk smile, and headed in for his shift there.

* * *

Iruka opened the door and his heart rate jumped as he swallowed back a startled shout.

There were bloody smudges across the genkan, a pair of battered sandals just beyond, and then bloody _footprints_ crossing the tatami. Kakashi must be home. The tatami would need to be replaced entirely, Iruka thought in a distant, distracted corner of his mind, and probably the floor beneath scrubbed and perhaps refinished - the bloody prints were badly saturated in the tatami and through it, even the prints leading deeper into the house.

Kakashi must be home and Kakashi was _hurt_ ; there was no way this wasn’t his blood, it was too thick and too fresh. There was too _much_.

Iruka swallowed thickly and hoped - a faint, thin hope - that his lover wasn’t too badly battered. He closed the door, shedding his sandals, and left his satchel carelessly on the floor by the genkan as he followed the footprints. “Kakashi?” he called carefully.

There was no answer, which didn’t steady the anxious, twisting flutter in Iruka’s stomach at all, though it shouldn’t have _surprised_ him, either.

Kakashi was in the bathing room, sitting against the outside of the larger bath. He was conscious, thank fuck, though he was a mess sitting there in his own blood, his flak vest and masked shirt gone.

“Darling?” Iruka called cautiously from the door. He _wanted_ to dart to his lover’s side, to inspect him for injuries and help him and perhaps berate him to go to the hospital.

He knew better than to approach, much less quickly, before Kakashi not only knew he was there - Kakashi would have known from the moment he opened the door - but acknowledged him. In their home it was better, but Iruka didn’t want to test Kakashi’s nerves or his reflexes, for either of their sakes. Iruka had never mentioned it and never would, but he thought, deep down, if Kakashi ever lashed out at him by reflex, it would hurt Kakashi more than he was likely to truly hurt Iruka.

Kakashi lifted his head, tipped weakly to one side. “Koibito.” he said, raspy and low.

Good enough. He knew it was Iruka here with him and that he was approaching.

Iruka was at his side a blink later, one hand resting on his bare chest, the other caressing his jaw and tipping his head up, inspecting his face - lined and pale with weariness and possibly with blood loss - and his eye. “Hello, darling. Welcome home.” he said softly, and kissed Kakashi by the corner of one eye. “Did you come straight here?”

“Home.” Kakashi said, and sighed, closing his eye. He slid sideways a little more, damn it, and Iruka shifted to support him, eyes trailing quickly down Kakashi’s body. There were no obvious wounds on his chest or the visible parts of his sides - nothing more than bruises and a few scrapes - but he was still wearing his pants and Iruka couldn’t see his back either. There was a slash across the fingers of his left hand and Iruka winced sympathetically; it looked to have torn wider and deeper in places - probably from Kakashi forming seals for jutsu after he’d taken the wound, Iruka thought unhappily.

Iruka pulled himself away and shed his own vest, then washed his hands before returning to Kakashi’s side. He hadn’t slid down any further into the floor, at least.

Iruka checked over Kakashi’s upper body, then smoothed a hand down his lover’s side as he moved, making sure Kakashi knew where he was by touch as well as his other senses. And taking comfort from the feel of Kakashi warm and alive under his hands, probably at least as much as the gentle touches offered to his lover.

“I need to see the rest of you, darling.” Iruka said gently, and Kakashi shifted, with a soft, barely-audible groan, lashes fluttering though he didn’t open his eyes.

Kakashi helped as Iruka stripped him out of his half-unwound wraps - the ones on his right leg were soaked with blood in places all the way up - and then his trousers. His feet were bloody, which was anything but a surprise, considering the footprints he’d left.

Iruka found a deep slash on the back of Kakashi’s right calf, just _barely_ shy of the tendons in the back of his knee, and his breath caught. Kakashi barely twitched as he carefully probed the edges, but Iruka winced even as he moved on in his inspection. The slash was bleeding, but only sluggishly, now.

Kakashi’s left ankle had double rows of raw lines wrapped around it where something had torn into the flesh, blood dripping from them and drying streaks left down the length of his foot to pass by his bony toes. “Chakra wire?” Iruka asked, trailing the lightest brush of his fingertips over the angry wounds. They were slightly swollen.

“Yes.” Kakashi confirmed, shifting to lie completely on his back on the floor. He was probably getting his own blood in his hair that way. He needed a wash all over anyway. He didn’t volunteer any further information, and Iruka pulled down a wet cloth, mopping away some of the blood coating Kakashi’s calves and feet to check if there were any further injuries.

He hadn’t really _expected_ to find more, but he found two narrow gashes in Kakashi’s left heel, down where he must have been running on them - Iruka winced again, though they were the smallest injuries on Kakashi right now; that must have been miserable - and three slightly broader ones on his right heel. No wonder he’d left such thickly bloody footprints. His sandals must be a mess.

“Are you sure you shouldn’t be at the hospital?” Iruka asked, eyeing the slash at the back of Kakashi’s calf most severely.

“I’ll heal.” Kakashi said without opening his eye. He didn’t so much as tense as Iruka rested a hand on his belly just above his hip. He was thinner than he had been when he left, too, Iruka thought, frowning. Kakashi didn’t have any weight to spare at the best of times.

“You’re not dead, so I imagine so.” Iruka said sharply. “I would like you to heal _well_ , and not be in _pain_. This looks . . . nasty, Kakashi.”

“Washed the poison out before it got anywhere,” Kakashi said, and Iruka twitched, heart thumping painfully, “that’s why the ankle’s so ragged.” he added, opening his eye a bit and looking at Iruka. “I’ll be all right, koibito.” he said with a weak smile. “Please?”

Iruka sighed and moved up towards his lover’s head, bending to rest their brows together. He met Kakashi’s gaze from that distance. The back of Kakashi’s right hand slid over his thigh, knuckles brushing his hip. “Promise me if anything gets worse or if you need it you’ll go for help. More than me.” he demanded. “If you _really_ need it.”

Kakashi sighed, a bit of tension melting out of his body. “Promise.” he said without a fight, and Iruka squeezed his right hand gently.

“Then I’ll help.” Iruka said simply, and set about washing away the worst of the blood while the bath filled. He got in with Kakashi, supporting him and wincing in sympathy as he immersed his battered and slashed up body, though Kakashi didn’t show any sign of the pain he must be in.

Iruka shook his head. He hated how easily Kakashi bore pain, even though he knew he would do the same, and had, even with injuries worse than these. His back twinged faintly, more memory than anything - he’d healed well, despite the large scar just beside his spine.

It was only . . . it hurt seeing the man he loved bleeding and weak.

Kakashi climbed out of the bath again mostly under his own power, and stretched out his long legs as he settled on the stool Iruka hurriedly dragged over. The floor was still a bloody mess; it couldn’t have looked more like someone had been killed there if Iruka had slit someone’s throat beside the bath.

After helping him dry off, Iruka started with that deep slash to his calf, applying bandages to hold it together - he refused to do field stitches at home when the hospital was across the village; if Kakashi needed stitches he was going to go and get a proper iryou nin to do them - before wrapping it up tightly with a thick layer of gauze over the wound itself.

Kakashi’s fingers he refused to have bandaged, his ankle was neatly bandaged but would need to be checked again later, and his heels were a nightmare to wrap up, but eventually he was clean and wrapped in a light yukata and - Iruka checked - even the slash to his calf wasn’t bleeding through. Yet. Hopefully it would remain that way. Iruka ran his fingers through Kakashi’s wet hair and Kakashi slouched against him, sighing.

“Bed, or lounge?” Iruka asked, and Kakashi snuffled a little, rubbing his face against Iruka’s belly. “Kakashi?”

“Lounge.” Kakashi said, and fussed when Iruka picked him up rather than let him walk there, but didn’t actually struggle. Iruka kissed him for it and his sulky pout subsided a little. Once he was settled by the cold irori, Kakashi let Iruka help him tie one of his lighter eye patches on over the Sharingan, leaning into the brush of Iruka’s fingers over his temple and cheek.

“Rest, I’m going to make you some soup or something, at least.” Iruka said with a frown, and Kakashi sighed, shifting a little in the cushions. “And you’re going to eat it.” he added, and Kakashi laughed softly but nodded without protest.

Iruka kissed his brow. “Welcome home, darling.” he said warmly, and Kakashi whined and tipped his head up, nose brushing Iruka’s cheek. Iruka gave him the kiss he was silently begging for, then nudged him back to rest comfortably before heading to the kitchen. Iruka paused in the doorway and glanced back to see Kakashi nestling deeper into the cushions, head tipped to rest his cheek and nose against the nearest one, breathing in, eye closed.

* * *

After he’d spent the night at home, cosy and safe, Kakashi had - if somewhat sulkily - gone to the hospital, where he had indeed gotten real stitches in that deep gash, a lecture, and sent home on leave for at least a week. He’d been ordered to _rest_ , but that was always a dubious proposition, for as much as Kakashi enjoyed his time spent in lazy days. He wasn’t good at forced inactivity and he wasn’t good at taking much time at _once_ to relax.

Iruka prevailed upon him to stay home and do _nothing_ he didn’t have to for at least the first day, and was not terribly surprised when he came home from the Academy to find Sakura there. It was still a relief to see her. Kakashi pouted behind his mask and Iruka smiled at them both.

“Hello, Sakura-chan. Checking in on your sensei?” Iruka asked, and Sakura grinned back.

“Iruka-sensei!” She bowed her head. “Of course. Besides, I didn’t want you to get lonely and _bored_ and _wander out_ , maybe to the training grounds, mm, sensei?” she asked pointedly, settling a little closer against Kakashi’s side and turning her bright eyes up on him.

Iruka smothered his laughter as Kakashi immediately bowed to her weaponised pout, draping an arm around her shoulders and slouching lower sulkily. He didn’t argue with her, as Iruka had known he would not. Kakashi was startlingly weak against his ‘pup’s concern, bending often to the weight of her wide eyes and concerned whines when she worried over him.

“Don’t you feel better for resting, Kakashi-sensei?” Sakura wheedled as Iruka stepped into the kitchen only to find that someone had cooked dinner - Sakura, he guessed as he investigated the soup on the stove. There was also grilled fish, which along with several of the vegetables in the soup, had not been in the kitchen when he left. Iruka investigated and found a few more things in the kitchen indicating someone had made a run to the market.

“Don’t you think you would feel better if you took tomorrow to rest at home, too?” Sakura was pressing when Iruka returned, snuggled close to Kakashi’s side and with both of her hands wrapped around one of his.

“It could only help.” Iruka agreed from the doorway, and Sakura whined softly, a thin pitch he could only guess she had learned _from_ Kakashi. It appeared to be working, at least, Kakashi looking sulky but eyeing her warily. “Dinner?” Iruka suggested. “Thank you, Sakura-chan.”

Sakura beamed at him and bowed shallowly. Kakashi made to rise, and they both pushed him to stay down.

“You rest, sensei!” Sakura ordered, and bounced up to her feet. “You too, Iruka-sensei! I’ll get dinner.”

“It’s early.” Kakashi huffed as Iruka settled beside him. Iruka kissed him softly. He whined quietly and Iruka tugged down his mask and kissed him again.

“Are you not hungry?” Iruka asked, and Kakashi hummed and shrugged.

He also ate three times what Iruka did once the three of them were settled in the cushions near the irori with dinner. Sakura took her leave after Iruka forbade her to do the dishes as well, but not before having extracted Kakashi’s agreement that he would stay home and rest at _least_ for the next day as well, and then pointed out that Gai and his team were taking a mission, so she would be there with him.

Kakashi smiled and lifted an arm, quirking his fingers. Sakura all but pounced on him, snuggling up and hugging him hard. “I’m glad you’re okay, sensei.” she said, tucking her head under his chin. Kakashi whined softly, affectionate, and rested his chin on top of her head for a moment, returning her embrace. Iruka smiled at them fondly.

“See you tomorrow, pup.” Kakashi said with a sigh that still didn’t quite manage to shade his tone into the exasperation he had likely been trying for.

Iruka walked Sakura to the door. “Thank you, Sakura-chan.” he said softly, and she grinned at him.

“Kakashi-sensei takes a lot of looking after.” she said, covering her mouth with her hand for a moment, eyes bright with mischief. Iruka sighed, lips twitching. Wasn’t _that_ the truth. Sakura giggled, hugged Iruka as well, and then trotted off on her way home.

Iruka watched her until she turned out of the compound and out of sight, then closed the door and returned to his lover. Kakashi pouted at him and Iruka left the dishes for later, going to curl up with Kakashi in the cushions, careful but close.

“I’m glad she came to keep you company.” Iruka admitted as he stroked Kakashi’s ribs lightly.

“Fuss over me.” Kakashi corrected, and Iruka hummed, smiling.

“You deserve some fussing.” Iruka said, meeting Kakashi’s gaze. He huffed. “It was good of you to let her.” he added, because even when Kakashi _needed_ it unreservedly he often resisted being looked after. Iruka knew Sakura, though more confident than she had once been, would have gone away if Kakashi had resisted or scolded her for her concern and care.

Kakashi huffed and sulked but didn’t actually protest, and Iruka drew his lover in to cuddle across his own lap and chest, stroking Kakashi’s hair and down his back. Kakashi yawned, jaw cracking a little, and Iruka really _meant_ to go see to the dishes, but Kakashi quickly drifted to sleep on top of him and he was loath to disturb his lover.

Not only for Kakashi’s sake. Iruka wrapped an arm around Kakashi and up his back, hand resting over his heart. It was good to have him home and safe and mostly intact; Iruka always worried for him when he was on a mission, no matter how strong he was, how clever, how good a _survivor_. Especially when he was out alone.

Iruka promised himself he’d get up and clean the kitchen in a little while. Kakashi could use a hot bath before bed, too, no doubt.

Iruka set a mental alarm and let himself doze as well.

* * *

While Team Gai was still on their mission, Sakura had spent two days at their home with Kakashi, and wheedled him into extending the time he was resting there by watching over her training in the spacious back garden. That kept him home without much complaint - and soothed both his restlessness and his chafing sense of duty - for another two days. Iruka had come home from the Academy both days to find Kakashi and Sakura discussing her training or chakra theory that occasionally escaped Iruka’s own grasp of it as Kakashi guided Sakura through more complex combinations and she made quick intuitive leaps.

This morning, however, Iruka had a full day’s shift at the mission desk - he’d been unable to swap it off, though he hadn’t tried _too_ hard - and he had left Kakashi in bed, half-roused by his rising but not stirring as Iruka went to prepare for his day. Iruka now found Kakashi sitting at the door in his wolf shape, looking very . . . immovable.

Iruka eyed him, then frowned. “Only if you have breakfast first, and let me wrap those if you’re going to be in wolf shape.” he said, and Kakashi huffed, but paced towards him - limping a little, on both rear paws and his left forepaw - and then shifted back to his human shape.

“I just. . .” Kakashi whined quietly.

“You can’t stay cooped up here any more.” Iruka filled in, and Kakashi relaxed with relief, nodding. Iruka kissed him lightly. “Breakfast, bandages, and be careful with yourself, please.” he asked, and Kakashi assented gracefully, at least.

Twenty minutes later Iruka was heading in to the mission desk - he was the first one in, and he sighed, but wasn’t surprised, having looked at the others on shift with him today before leaving last night - and Kakashi, properly bandaged, with particular care to his rear right leg, had wandered off on his own after walking all the way to the doors with Iruka.

He was limping still, but Iruka wondered if being on four paws made it easier to balance without causing himself too much pain. He tried not to worry overmuch about his lover, and glared at Rana by rote when he came in, ten minutes late. Iruka had already dealt with two jounin and a jounin-sensei shepherding a team of sleepy-eyed genin.

Two hours later Iruka felt a shiver of tension through the mission room and lifted his head, warily curious, to find ninja moving aside as Kakashi paced in through the open doors. Iruka blinked.

Kakashi headed straight for him, thankfully by way of circumnavigating the mission desk rather than leaping it, given the state of three of his paws and his one badly wounded leg.

“Erm?” Fukurou said, voice very high pitched. Kakashi flicked an ear towards him but otherwise ignored him, passing behind his chair.

Iruka held out a hand and Kakashi came to his side, muzzle sliding up Iruka’s forearm to press past his bicep and nudge his chest. Iruka ruffled his fur and resisted the urge to kiss the top of his muzzle, wrapping an arm around his neck. “Going to rest?” he asked quietly, and Kakashi’s tail wagged as he rubbed his head against Iruka’s chest, then pulled away.

Iruka twisted and watched him retreat a few paces, then settle down carefully on the floor. His tail wagged again, once, and he perked his ears towards Iruka, then put his head down on his front paws. Iruka hummed, inspecting him by eye, then turned back to the waiting chuunin ahead of him. “Do your best for the village!” he said brightly, and only had to repeat himself once before they responded and stepped away.

Iruka shook his head slightly, amused and exasperated. The entire room was quiet, and no one else was processing missions as they should. Iruka cleared his throat pointedly and called up the next chuunin, who edged up to the desk nervously.

Iruka was a little louder than necessary as he ran through the routine and rustled through scrolls, and after another few beats everyone else resumed their duties as well. The mission desk was unusually quiet as the morning wore on, though, Iruka was somewhat amused to notice.

He glanced back and found Kakashi to all appearances sleeping in a loose curl on the floor behind him, and smiled slightly. It might not be as restful as staying at home would have been, but at least he _was_ resting - and perhaps having gotten out and stretched his legs would make him feel better.

Iruka looked up from his log sheet as someone _threw_ a mission report in front of him.

“Jounin-san,” Iruka snapped, “I believe you may have forgotten the proper procedures?”

Ochi turned back to him. “You have my report, chuunin-san,” he said evenly, “what more do-”

“You do not _throw_ mission reports, you also do not,” Iruka rose, a half-second’s glance turning up at least half a dozen places the mission report was lacking, “turn them in missing half the relevant information and missing your second-in-command’s signature or absentia code!” he barked, flicking his wrist and snapping the scroll out fully.

Ochi stiffened and protested and Iruka got louder, making it _very_ clear to both Ochi and everyone else who might be waiting to turn in their reports what was unacceptable about this one. Eventually Ochi all but slunk off, his unacceptable report in hand, and Iruka snorted as he sat down, shaking off his fit of temper and smiling as he beckoned a lone teenage genin forwards. He grinned at Iruka shyly and Iruka gave an encouraging nod.

He glanced backwards as he rifled for an acceptable one-genin D-rank for the boy’s request, and Kakashi, eyes closed, flicked an ear. He was otherwise still.

Iruka signed out the mission, wished the genin well as earnestly as he did every ninja to take a mission out from his hand, whatever their rank, and beckoned for the next. The routine continued and the level of activity began to inch back up to normal, though there were always the scattered glances - with varying levels of stealthiness - towards Kakashi.

Iruka was amused, particularly as Kakashi hadn’t moved in over an hour so far as he could tell.

And he didn’t, until finally a chuunin snapping at the rest of his team angrily got a little too loud - or perhaps it was only that his chakra spiked a little too roughly - and Kakashi snarled with a snap of teeth, suddenly gone from a heap of lazy fur to a tense threat. Iruka huffed, glaring at the chuunin - it was an inappropriate argument to be having in front of the mission desk, particularly when there was a civilian client waiting at the other end of the room - and reaching back. “Calm down,” Iruka said, finding one of Kakashi’s ears by touch as he dropped the most recent mission report he’d accepted into the filing tray with the other hand; he pulled Kakashi’s ear just firmly enough it would have provoked a whine if they’d been at home, “go back to sleep if you intend to stay here, or go home.”

Kakashi huffed loudly and Iruka glanced back at him. He was settling his head back down on his paws, though he looked a bit sulky. Iruka tried not to smile. It would be lunchtime soon, and while Iruka usually remained at the mission desk through his shift, either skipping lunch or eating here, today he fully intended on taking the break. Perhaps Kakashi would come along with Iruka again after, or perhaps he’d return home to rest in a more comfortable space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . .the bloody footprints were inspired from a real life Kalira Incident just before I was working on this chapter. >.>


	4. Chapter 4

Iruka pulled the towel away and rubbed his hand through his wet hair. He’d had the time to put into a lengthier practise session this morning, and he’d enjoyed it, but he was glad to be clean again now after working up a sweat. He stretched, revelling the burn of muscles that had been worked hard and then eased by the hot water into a duller warmth.

He was dressing, absently making plans for the chores around the house that needed doing while he had the time, when he heard Kakashi calling for him. He stepped out of the bedroom as he tugged his shirt on.

“I’m going to the market, koibito, do you want to come with me?” Kakashi asked, sliding a hand over Iruka’s hip just before the fabric covered it.

Iruka hummed, leaning in for a soft kiss, and Kakashi’s hand wandered from his hip over his back, up under his shirt now.

“Well,” Iruka said as he drew back, smiling at the sweep of Kakashi’s callused fingers over his skin, “I was _going_ to get to work on the laundry, but. . .”

“Ah, clearly you have better plans, then.” Kakashi said playfully, stepping away, and Iruka laughed, tugging him right back.

“Let me put my hair up and finish up here and I’ll come with you.” Iruka said, kissing his cheek.

Kakashi grinned and dipped his head in acknowledgement, and Iruka collected his sweaty uniform from the morning to put in the small storage room that had become the laundry room. He paused - the laundry really _did_ need doing - but shook it off; there would be time later. They were neither of them actually _out_ of uniforms - actually Iruka wasn’t sure how long it would _take_ for Kakashi to run out of uniforms, they were almost his entire wardrobe and he had a startling number - so it could wait.

Iruka tied up his hair, resigned to the kinks it would have from being put up when it was still wet, and went to join Kakashi, now masked and ready to be seen outside the house.

“You could leave it down, you know.” Kakashi said as they walked, ruffling Iruka’s ponytail.

Iruka laughed, stepping sideways and bumping lightly into Kakashi. He appreciated it for the openness it was that Kakashi let him do so, and only nudged Iruka gently in return, remaining close and not so much as tensing. “I could. I think my kids might not recognise me if they ever saw me with my hair down. . .” To say nothing of everyone else who might not, Iruka thought with a wry twist.

“Is that an argument against doing so?” Kakashi asked dryly, and Iruka laughed again. They had . . . certainly been bothered by his students more than once when out in public, though Kakashi never got snappish over it . . . as some of Iruka’s prior partners had.

Sometimes Iruka got exasperated with them himself and wished to be left alone, but he did love his students and it chafed at him to be expected to put them off when he wasn’t directly at work. Or picked at over it when he didn’t. Kakashi’s occasional rueful sighs when they were interrupted and his habit of slipping away when there were too many of Iruka’s pre-genin mobbing him - them - unexpectedly were . . . not a bother.

“I just. . .” Iruka shook his head. “At home it’s all right. But it would feel strange.”

Kakashi hummed low in his throat.

Iruka slid his fingertips down Kakashi’s inner forearm, skating over the edge of his glove into his palm, and clasped his hand, lacing their fingers. Kakashi squeezed gently and didn’t try to free himself from the clasp, and Iruka kissed him on the cheek. “You could take your mask off where people could see you, too.” he teased before he released Kakashi’s hand as they approached the market district. Kakashi might allow Iruka to effectively restrain one of his hands without protest, but he would be uneasy with it when there were more people around them.

Kakashi gave him a theatrically betrayed expression. “But sensei! My mystique!”

Iruka tried - badly - to stifle his snickering. “Of course. Please forgive me, oh mysterious jounin.” he said, voice unsteady with laughter, and Kakashi smiled at him as they turned their attention to the necessary shopping.

It was a chore, but it was also fun, particularly with Kakashi in a playful, teasing mood, and Iruka’s own pleasant mood from the morning lingered through their errands and as they made it home. He tugged Kakashi in close just inside the door and pulled his mask down to kiss him while he still had his hands full of shopping.

Iruka shouldn’t have been surprised when Kakashi somehow contrived to free his hands without dropping anything or breaking the kiss. He shivered as Kakashi pulled him into a tight embrace, and laughed into the kiss as Kakashi’s hand slipped up his back and over his nape to free his still-damp hair from its tie, ruffling it playfully.

Iruka nipped his lip, and he made a rough, rumbling sound that sent a flash of heat to the pit of Iruka’s stomach. Oh. Iruka shivered again. That . . . hadn’t been his intention. He broke away to catch his breath and swallowed against the tightness in his throat as he nuzzled Kakashi’s cheek.

“Mischief.” Kakashi said lightly, nipping Iruka’s jaw, and Iruka jumped, then prodded him.

“ _Me?_ ” he questioned innocently, drawing back. “I am but-”

“A poor innocent schoolteacher?” Kakashi finished with a wolfish grin and a mischievous sparkle in his eye. “Led astray?”

“Something like that.” Iruka said, though he was tempted to make a comment in return about the deadly wolf who had caught him. Or been caught. Iruka smiled and stroked Kakashi’s jaw, then kissed him again, light and sweet. They had things to do this afternoon, and he refused to be distracted _quite_ so badly.

Kakashi rumbled more softly; affection and contentment this time rather than temptation and desire. He returned the kiss and nuzzled Iruka gently, then pulled away, collecting the shopping once more.

Iruka helped him put it away before leaving Kakashi beginning to cook and going to start work on the neglected laundry himself.

* * *

Iruka’s breath caught and he struggled not to crumple the paper in his hands as he held it close, heart aching.

A gentle hand smoothed over his shoulder and Kakashi settled at his side, arm wound around his back. “Koibito?”

The soft murmur was an invitation rather than a question, gentle enough to be ignored if Iruka didn’t wish to speak. Kakashi was very good about that. Iruka swallowed thickly and tilted the paper towards him, an invitation. Kakashi hummed as he glanced it over.

“From Naruto.” Iruka said, no doubt unnecessarily - Kakashi would know Naruto’s messy scribbles as well, if not to the degree they were familiar to Iruka. “Where- Wherever he is with the Toad Sage.” he added, and tried not to feel bitter.

It had been an ache, seeing Naruto go to a jounin-sensei - more of one, with how Naruto had both bloomed and struggled after being sent to Kakashi, who Iruka had known far less well at the time - but it had been . . . expected. And Naruto. . .

Naruto had still been _here_ , Iruka thought, heart aching. Even when he took missions, even as he took harder and _longer_ missions, he had still been home here in Konoha, bright and happy and present, pestering Iruka and complaining to him and being a cheerful nuisance.

It had been months since Naruto had even been in the village, and then it had been for barely two days before Jiraiya had left again, Naruto in tow.

Kakashi hugged Iruka tighter, making a very wolfish sound low in his throat and lifting his head to tuck his jaw on top of Iruka’s head. Iruka was barely any shorter than his lover, even sitting like this, and the pose should have been awkward or irritating, but he ducked lower and cuddled into the embrace. The gentle shelter was . . . comforting.

“I shouldn’t be upset.” Iruka said thickly. “He’s. . . He’s learning, and I’m happy he is.” Though Iruka couldn’t help but be . . . concerned, with some of the things Naruto said, in person more than in his entirely-too-rare letters, about Jiraiya. Naruto was old enough to look after himself, and kami knew he had been doing it for too long already, but. . . “I just,” he paused, “I miss him.”

Kakashi shifted a little, nudging Iruka closer against his collarbones. “I . . . know where they are.” he said softly, and Iruka stiffened, eyes widening. “There’s a mission I might be assigned in the,” he paused, “general area. Soon.”

Iruka drew back, looking at him. Kakashi shifted, rubbing the back of his neck, and Iruka was well aware that he should probably not be told either of those pieces of information, much less anything that would let him try to piece together more from them. Which Kakashi would probably tell Iruka, if he was assigned the mission, even if it was outside the ones Iruka handled himself.

“I’ll see if we can take it,” Kakashi said, looking up to meet Iruka’s gaze, “and I’ll check in on him if I can.”

Iruka swallowed thickly, eyes stinging. “Oh.” He couldn’t quite get anything else out. It wasn’t. . . It wasn’t getting to _see_ Naruto for himself, or getting him back, but to _know_ , for Kakashi to see him and check on him and tell Iruka _himself_ that Naruto was. . . “Kakashi. . .” He reached out and cupped Kakashi’s jaw with one hand. “Thank you. I,” he sniffed, “I worry about him, even if I know he’s fine.” he added hurriedly.

Kakashi nuzzled the heel of his hand, then brought up one of his own to cover Iruka’s and kissed his palm. “Of course you do. He’s pack.” he said simply, and Iruka sighed, relaxing a little more.

“Something like that.” he said quietly.

Kakashi shifted suddenly, and Iruka’s hand rested on fur rather than fabric. Kakashi nuzzled him and licked his cheek, then moved forwards to curl around him, huge and warm and endlessly comforting.

Iruka sighed, _feeling_ warm and cared for. And. . . Kakashi _knew_ , he thought fondly; knew that he fretted over Naruto even when he didn’t voice it, and knew why, and accepted it with warmth and affection of his own.

Iruka snuggled into his lover, smoothing a hand over Kakashi’s neck, the letter held in his other hand. Kakashi flicked an ear at him, tail sweeping around as Kakashi’s rear legs tucked in nearer, winding himself in snugly to all but surround Iruka.

Iruka leaned into his support, feeling far more settled, and let himself contemplate a response to Naruto’s letter - something he didn’t usually get to send, given the necessary mystery of _where_ Jiraiya and Naruto were wandering.

* * *

Iruka worked through his grading and his dinner at the same time in the quiet kitchen, and when the one was finished settled in to work on the other without moving. The house was empty, but even though it was far bigger than Iruka’s old apartment had been, it felt . . . less empty when he was alone in the evenings.

Though he knew the Hatake house held horrible memories for his lover, it was, overall, a comfortable place that had held several generations of loving family. A warm den for a warm, affectionate . . . pack, Iruka thought as he set aside another essay, a smile tugging at his lips.

Iruka rose and put on the kettle, rifling through the cupboards and eventually settling on a rich, spicy blend of tea that Kakashi favoured when he was particularly stressed or sometimes when he was trying to soak in calm downtime. Iruka preferred coffee, but he didn’t mind most of the tea that Kakashi liked, and the strong scent of this one made him think of his lover.

Iruka took the rest of his stack of grading along with his tea to the cushions in the main room, making a comfortable place to work and idly missing the quiet warmth and companionship of his lover settling behind him. He was also, Iruka thought wryly as he shifted again and neatened the cushions behind him, more stable and comfortable to lean on.

Iruka should tell Kakashi he made a very good lounge sometime, he thought, laughing.

It wasn’t too late when he finished - for once, he thought with a sigh - and Iruka collected a novel he’d barely had time to begin yet and went to take a long bath before bed.

Iruka settled into their comfortable futon and tugged the kakebuton over himself. He was no stranger to sleeping alone - even after moving here with Kakashi, for Kakashi was often out of the village - but he allowed himself a wistful sigh for the warmth that should be taking up the rest of the space beside him. He closed his eyes and as he drifted to sleep he could _almost_ feel the sweep of a deft hand over his side and a lean arm winding around him . . . or the soft brush of fur and the solid pressure of Kakashi’s larger wolf shape at his back.

Iruka had pleasant dreams, full of warmth and laughter and comfortable, gentle, always welcome intimacy.

* * *

Iruka was reading over his proposal for an adjustment to the genin graduation exams for the third time - he had _finished_ it yesterday, but he couldn’t help but be anxious all the same - when Kakashi padded almost silently up to him, settling low on the engawa and sliding his head onto Iruka’s lap.

He was steady and comforting, and Iruka dropped a hand to his head, stroking back past his ears and pushing away the proposal. Iruka had spent far too much time focused on it already as it was - as Kakashi had pointed out several times, ranging from gentle to blunt.

Kakashi shoved a little closer, not quite pinning Iruka against the back of the chair, muzzle sliding over his belly and hips. Iruka rubbed his ears with both hands, cuddling into the pressure, and he grinned, tail wagging, warm breath tickling Iruka’s belly through his shirt.

Iruka was surprised when he then pulled back a moment later, sitting neatly a couple of paces away. “Kakashi. . ?”

Kakashi shifted into his human shape, and Iruka turned more towards him, head tilting curiously. Kakashi met his gaze. “Are you,” he nodded towards the table beside Iruka, “done with that?”

Iruka sighed. “You were right, I should leave it alone. It’s as good as I can get it, and there’s nothing else I can do until I present it to the Head Teacher.”

“That . . . is not what I meant, but that is good.” Kakashi said, a little stilted, fingers curling atop his thighs where he sat seiza.

Iruka frowned. “Yes, I’m done.” he said. “What is it, Kakashi?” He paused. “Is there something you wanted to talk about?” he asked, confusion easing as Kakashi nodded a little stiffly.

“Do you- It has been some weeks,” Kakashi said, and Iruka nodded slightly, focused on his lover, “you told me you would like. . .”

“Kakashi?” Iruka questioned curiously, and then flushed as he guessed what Kakashi must be thinking of, the memory of that afternoon flooding back.

“That you wished we might be intimate,” Kakashi said, a little pink himself, “with me-”

“In your wolf shape.” Iruka finished softly.

Kakashi nodded tentatively, and Iruka swallowed. “Ah. . . Do you. . . I thought perhaps we should,” he paused, “talk about it. A little more. If you still want . . . that.”

Iruka slid off his chair and went to his lover, clasping Kakashi’s hands as he settled on the engawa in front of Kakashi. “I do, Kakashi.” Iruka said, nodding, squeezing Kakashi’s hands as he clasped them in return. “That. . . Erm. Talking would probably be good, if you want that, too.”

Kakashi smiled slightly and nodded, and Iruka leaned up and kissed him. Kakashi lifted one hand - Iruka released it immediately - and stroked his face. Iruka squeezed his other hand and kissed his cheek, nuzzling him affectionately, and Kakashi’s smile steadied as he closed his eye briefly and nuzzled back.

“You said that you would like, that you _thought_ of being,” Kakashi leaned back a little, tongue sweeping over his lips, “intimate with me.”

Iruka nodded, fidgeting a little as his mind wandered to his prior imaginings of it.

“What exactly- What kind of. . .” Kakashi gestured helplessly.

“I,” Iruka felt himself flushing and looked at the wood by his knee, “want you to fuck me.” he admitted, gaze sliding cautiously back up to Kakashi’s face.

His eye was wide and his hand had frozen in Iruka’s hold. Iruka squirmed. “If that’s- I would- But it’s not just me, not only _about_ me, and if you would-”

Kakashi squeezed his hand, a little too hard, and Iruka fell silent. “I-” Kakashi began, then stopped again abruptly. “You would- Iruka, are you. . . That’s what you want?”

Iruka squirmed again, and Kakashi laced their fingers gently, thumb rubbing over Iruka’s hand. It was calming, both for the touch and for the heady reminder of the trust they _did_ share.

“You have _no idea_ ,” Iruka said, a little breathless, cheeks warm, “how. . .” He didn’t even have words for what the imagining was like in his mind. “Yes, I do. Please. If that is-”

“As long,” Kakashi said, stroking Iruka’s cheek and tracing Iruka’s lower lip with his thumb, “as you’re safe, and happy.” He swallowed visibly. “Fuck, koibito.” he breathed.

Iruka twisted his hand in Kakashi’s grip, sliding their twined fingers together. “You. . .” He tilted his head, a smile tugging at his lips as the anxious knot in his stomach eased a little with his inspection of his lover. “You really like this too, don’t you?”

Kakashi tugged gently and Iruka let himself be pulled until he was kneeling astride his lover’s thighs. Kakashi kissed his chin and nuzzled his cheek, hand sliding down his back. “ _You’re_ incredibly sexy; I love that you enjoy being with me in my wolf shape already, that you,” he hesitated, dipping his head almost shyly, and Iruka nestled closer against him, “that to you it’s _me_.”

“Of course it is, Kakashi.” Iruka said immediately, frowning slightly.

Kakashi nipped his jaw. “I told you I still desire you in either shape; that you. . . _Yes_ , I very much,” he paused, smiling wryly, “ _like_ the idea, as well.”

Iruka kissed him, holding tight, and Kakashi cuddled into the embrace, a soft rumble building in his throat. It was some minutes before Iruka could bring himself to draw away, settling on the boards beside Kakashi instead of in his lap.

“You want me in my wolf shape?” Kakashi asked, and Iruka opened his mouth, but Kakashi was still talking. “You want my cock, want me to _take_ you? You have no idea how much I would love to give you that.” He brought up Iruka’s hand and kissed the inside of his wrist, then nipped it gently, tongue sweeping over his pulse. “Anything you want,” he admitted, and Iruka wanted to pounce on him, but held himself back, “as long as I don’t . . . hurt you. Or make you uncomfortable.”

Iruka ignored the latter, because he had _asked_ for it - which had been deeply uncomfortable in itself, but was getting less so with how deeply pleased - and aroused - Kakashi very obviously was by the request. “Kakashi,” Iruka brushed the back of his hand over his lover’s cheek, “you _won’t_ hurt me. I know that.”

“Never intentionally.” Kakashi agreed, and Iruka frowned. “Iruka, I’m. . .” He shifted awkwardly. “I’m very . . . big. And not really. . .”

Iruka squeezed his hand. “I know your wolf shape very well.” he said gently. “I also know how controlled and how careful you can be. If you do this . . . I am not afraid that you will hurt me.” he said honestly, and Kakashi shuddered and bent close. “. . .are you worried, darling?”

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Kakashi said softly, bowing his head until it was resting against Iruka’s shoulder. “I don’t . . . think I will, but I’ve never. . .”

“But you’re willing to try? You want to?” Iruka asked, nestling his cheek against Kakashi’s hair until he straightened again.

“I do.” Kakashi nodded, his face tinted very pink.

Iruka paused. “You’re not . . . _too_ big.” he said tentatively. “Ah . . . for me to take?”

Kakashi grew even pinker. He shook his head. “I don’t- I don’t think so, no.” he said, shifting awkwardly. Iruka rubbed his free hand over Kakashi’s thigh.

“Then I. . .” Iruka rubbed his face instead. “I think. . . I would. . .”

“You would take it?” Kakashi said, with a crooked smile.

Iruka laughed and prodded him, relaxing a little more. “Yes. _You_. I would take _you_. I love,” he added, shifting and refolding his legs, “to take you. To have you in your wolf shape . . . might be _more_ ,” he cleared his throat, “in some ways. But I want it. I want you.”

Kakashi kissed his inner wrist again. “And I want you, koibito. Always.” he said, tilting his head. “Is there anything you _don’t_ want of me? That you would rather I not do?”

Iruka frowned. “I don’t think so. What do you mean?”

Kakashi pulled him in close and Iruka’s breath caught as he bit at the base of Iruka’s neck, gentle but firm, growling low, then licked up his neck to his ear.

“Oh.” Iruka said breathily as Kakashi’s tongue dragged over his pulse. “No, I’m all right with that.”

“I’ve never,” Kakashi nosed his ear, “had sex in my wolf shape. I’ve never. . .” He laughed, nudging Iruka affectionately. “I’ve never done a lot of things in my wolf shape. I don’t know what I might . . . like to do.” He pulled back. “I won’t hurt you, but I _will_ want to bite, and lick. I think.”

“You do that anyway.” Iruka said, teasing gently. “I like it. I’m all right with you doing it more.” Kakashi grinned at him and Iruka rubbed their noses together. “You’re always careful with your fangs. And I _like_ feeling them.” He paused.

Kakashi licked him again, playful, his cheek this time, and Iruka laughed fondly, resting their brows together. “I want all of you, Kakashi. Always.”

Kakashi crooned happily, a warm look in his eye.

“With me, in me, taking me.” Iruka continued, and nipped Kakashi’s lower lip before he settled back a bit. “I. . .” He shivered, and Kakashi made a curious sound, tilting his head, fluffy hair tipping across his brow. “I want you, I’ve _imagined_ you,” he hesitated, but Kakashi had accepted, had _wanted_ everything he asked, and this was hardly pressing any further than what he had already ventured, “over me, on my knees with you at my back, and your fur, and-” He broke off, throat tight.

“No.” Kakashi said thinly.

Iruka startled. “. . .Kakashi?” he asked uncertainly, pulling in on himself.

“No, I,” Kakashi stroked his cheek, “I need to see you. Better than that.”

Iruka eased a little, letting out a soft breath.

“I know it’s what you want . . . or you do _now_ , it’s your. . .” Kakashi trailed off a little.

“. . .fantasy?” Iruka filled in hesitantly, flushing deeper again.

“But if it isn’t what you imagine,” Kakashi said carefully, “or if it’s too much for you, or not something you want after all. . . You’ll tell me.” He looked at Iruka, his gaze intent and pleading.

“I’m not worried . . . but I will.” Iruka promised, and squeezed Kakashi’s hand as a little of the anxiety edged out of his expression.

“You’ll talk to me, whatever you need?” Kakashi asked, and Iruka promised. “But I want - I _need_ \- to be able to see your face. See. . .”

“All right.” Iruka said gently as Kakashi visibly struggled with his words, wrapping his free hand around Kakashi’s own as well.

“I may have a . . . fantasy, an imagining,” Iruka said, unfolding his legs a little and leaning into Kakashi, “but the most important part of it is _you_ , darling. My gorgeous wolf.” he added after a moment, quiet, not . . . quite . . . sure of it.

Kakashi made a contented noise, shoulders easing, rumbling at Iruka.

“I’ll talk to you, darling,” Iruka promised, rubbing his thumb over Kakashi’s bony hand, “but . . . what about you?”

“I won’t be able to talk to you.” Kakashi said, which was exactly what Iruka had meant. “But you always read me well, koibito.”

Iruka frowned. That was true, but. . . “I . . . may not be at my best to do so.” he pointed out, cocking his head. “And I’ve never seen you in your wolf shape _and_ . . . with pleasure affecting you.”

Kakashi nodded, then squeezed Iruka’s hands in return. “I’m not concerned. And,” he said wryly, “I will be in a far better position to stop, if it becomes necessary.”

 _That_ . . . was fair. Kakashi was a huge wolf and Iruka could hardly _press_ him into anything even when _not_ under him and. . . Iruka flushed.

“And I think you’ll be able to tell the important things.” Kakashi said softly, nudging their shoulders together. “You know me better than anyone, koibito. In wolf shape, in pleasure. . .” His callused fingertips trailed under Iruka’s jaw. The touch would have sparked alarm in Iruka from almost anyone else, but he closed his eyes for a moment and leaned into his lover’s hand. “I trust you, as you trust me.” Kakashi said softly.

Iruka opened his eyes. He stroked Kakashi’s cheek and drew him into a kiss, chest achingly tight. They leaned together, close and warm, with no words for a few long moments, only gentle touches and more soft kisses.

They spoke a little more about what they each wanted and how they could come together, wolf and human bodies - Kakashi very pink and Iruka feeling breathless and warm, stomach fluttery - how it would be easiest and most comfortable, what it would be like. And _when_.

Iruka shivered as they worked out that ‘when’ - they would have all of that day and the next with no responsibilities, if they chose, short of an emergency. They could be alone, with no interruptions, they would have plenty of time . . . and time to spend together after, and to recover. . . Iruka shivered again, and Kakashi, draped more than halfway over his chest, rumbled and nuzzled his throat.

It wasn’t so very far off but Iruka was going to be _thinking_ of it until the day came, he thought, toes curling.

He ruffled Kakashi’s hair and grinned when he made a soft sound of pleasure, stretching atop Iruka and settling a little more heavily. Lying on the engawa was perhaps not the most comfortable place they could have settled, but it was nice, and. . .

Iruka shifted his shoulders against the boards beneath him and tilted his head, looking out at the half-wild garden. He liked the Hatake gardens, planted and cultivated to be reminiscent of the open forests of Hi no Kuni. He liked the privacy of the Hatake compound, too, even out here in the gardens.

A flicker of a thought darted through Iruka’s mind and he flushed, pushing it away - for now - even as he imagined the flutter of the breeze over his bare skin out among the wild plants, Kakashi’s paws silent in the undergrowth as he stalked.

Iruka shivered and rubbed at the nape of Kakashi’s neck, grinning again as he moaned, all but melting into Iruka. His own wild, sweetly devoted wolf.


	5. Chapter 5

Iruka didn’t let his control of his class slip, or his preoccupation show - he was far too experienced at this - but he was shivery and distracted all day. Though there had always been the _chance_. . .

Though there _had_ been the chance one or the other of them would be required for something after all, their planning had held out. Iruka had no responsibilities for the next two days at least - no reason to leave home. Nor did Kakashi. Sakura was taking tomorrow to compete in an informal sparring round robin, and had been given the day after off and ordered to use it to relax.

Iruka allowed himself an anticipatory smile and it spread into one of honest amusement as his students fidgeted anxiously. All of that was for tomorrow; today he still had a pack of unruly pre-genin to manage for another three hours. He hid a laugh and called for their attention, collecting the chest of practise kunai.

* * *

A smile pulled at Iruka’s lips as he heard the barely-there padding of heavy paws across the engawa towards him, and he lifted his head only to shiver as a warm tongue lapped against his nape. “Kakashi.” he murmured, not really a protest, turning towards his lover.

Kakashi whuffed and nuzzled his shoulder, settling by Iruka’s side and shifting into his human shape. Kakashi put his chin on Iruka’s shoulder, the sharply angled line of his jaw resting firmly on the thick muscle there. Iruka was a little surprised at the shift, but leaned into his lover regardless. “Hello, darling.”

Kakashi smiled and whuffed again, kissing his cheek. Iruka hummed, reaching up to stroke Kakashi’s cheek and shifting enough to kiss his lover softly, a little shiver of anticipation spreading outwards from his stomach.

Iruka kept his eyes closed after their lips parted. “Kakashi.” he breathed, leaning against Kakashi.

“Come inside with me?” Kakashi said softly, and Iruka’s eyes snapped open. He tilted his head, meeting Kakashi’s gaze, and Kakashi smiled slightly, arching his eyebrow.

Iruka nodded slowly, smiling, and Kakashi nuzzled his cheek and pulled away, rolling back on his heels and offering a hand to Iruka as he rose. Iruka clasped it and let himself be drawn up from the edge of the engawa, stepping close. Kakashi didn’t retreat immediately, and Iruka, hyperaware of his lover’s proximity, hummed at the feeling.

When he did step back, Iruka tugged Kakashi right back to him, into a kiss, this time lingering a little more. “Want you.” Iruka murmured as they pulled apart.

Kakashi grinned, taking a step back again, and this time Iruka moved after him. His fingers trailed over Iruka’s arm, but kept moving, turning slowly and heading for the open shoji. Iruka followed, running his fingers up Kakashi’s spine and smiling as he shivered and let out a soft sound.

They made their way to their bedroom together, and Iruka found that Kakashi had laid out the futon and brought through a small mountain of pillows from the lounge area in the main room heaped up along with the ones they usually kept for sleeping. Kakashi moved up close to his back, hands sliding over his sides and up under his shirt. “I want you . . . are you ready for this?”

Iruka shivered and nodded, turning towards his lover and tugging at his own shirt; Kakashi pulled it off for him, hands smoothing over his chest on the way back down.

“You know what you want? No more questions? No changed thoughts?” Kakashi checked, and Iruka flushed but nodded. He was already a little breathless with anticipation, feeling heat spreading under his skin as his cock stirred.

“I’m _very_ sure, Kakashi.” Iruka said softly, moving closer to his lover, sighing at the slide of Kakashi’s hands over his skin and reaching for Kakashi’s yukata. Kakashi smiled and let him strip it away, dropping it to the floor beside them. He wasn’t wearing anything else beneath it, and Iruka wondered distractedly if that had been the case all day as he admired Kakashi’s lean, spare figure.

Closing the distance between them, Iruka wound Kakashi into an embrace and tugged him into a soft, nuzzling kiss. He couldn’t help himself and it quickly heated, Kakashi rumbling against his mouth and gripping his hip with one hand. Iruka only just resisted rocking his hips against his lover, cock growing harder as their kiss grew deeper and needier. Kakashi’s free hand trailed along his waistband, then slid up his back and up beneath his hair to cup his nape as Kakashi’s tongue curled against his own.

Kakashi moved slowly as he finally pulled back, hands roaming over Iruka and dipping back towards his waistband. “Let me have all of you. . .” he murmured, voice a low rumble.

Shivering at the words as much as the tone, Iruka let Kakashi strip him, interspersed with sweeping caresses and warm, passionate kisses, then stepped back and slipped out of Kakashi’s arms, sinking down onto the futon.

Kakashi stood a couple of paces away, watching him, and Iruka shivered as he leaned back, stretching himself out and arching a little. Iruka spread his legs a little further, bending one up, as he let himself settle on his back, propped against one of the thicker cushions he hadn’t realised was so close.

Kakashi just looked at him for a minute, and Iruka twisted a little, showing off happily as he admired in return.

Kakashi crouched by his feet and prowled up between his legs, eye fixed on Iruka’s face. He stroked Iruka’s thigh on his way up, paused to thoroughly nuzzle and kiss Iruka’s cock - he swallowed a whimper, then moaned as Kakashi breathed over the head and kissed it again - before moving on with a trail of warm, wet kisses, biting and nuzzling all the way up Iruka’s chest.

“Hello.” Iruka said with a breathless laugh as Kakashi finally abandoned his neck and leaned up over him, meeting his gaze.

Kakashi laughed and nudged his nose against Iruka’s, then kissed him again. Iruka moaned softly and pushed his fingers into Kakashi’s hair, tugging at his eye patch unintentionally. Kakashi growled softly and Iruka pulled his hair as he nipped.

Kakashi’s fingers trailed almost teasing patterns over his side and up onto his belly, then curled around his cock, stroking gently. “Koibito,” he murmured, lifting up a little, and Iruka groaned, hips tilting into his hand, “koibito. . .” He dipped his head, nuzzling along Iruka’s jaw and not quite panting against his neck.

“Kakashi?” Iruka asked after a moment, hips rocking restlessly.

Kakashi groaned and pulled himself away again. “You want me like this, to get you ready for me?” he asked, fingers smoothing down from the base of Iruka’s cock, following the crease of his groin before dipping to press lightly just behind his sac, palm cradling it gently.

“Fuck. Yes.” Iruka breathed, hips arching. “Please?”

“Anything, koibito.” Kakashi said, nipping at the curve of Iruka’s jaw. He pushed himself up and leaned away and Iruka reached up, hand sliding over his side, gripping tight as Kakashi rubbed back up the underside of his cock. Kakashi was back a moment later, fingers curling around Iruka’s cock as he settled between Iruka’s spread thighs.

Iruka pulled at him and he bent for another kiss, the back of his right hand stroking up and down Iruka’s thigh. He kissed Iruka thoroughly, leaving him breathless and a little dizzy with arousal, hips rocking up into his lover’s hand, then moved down his body.

Iruka protested, but didn’t try to stop him, thrilling to the renewed biting kisses trailing down his chest and gasping as Kakashi petted slick fingers over his perineum, then further, only to slow into circling strokes teasing at his rim. Iruka whined, spreading his legs a little further, and Kakashi twisted his wrist, rubbing a thumb over the head of Iruka’s cock even as he pushed the tips of two fingers into Iruka’s ass. He twitched and fought not to wriggle as Kakashi pushed in frustratingly slowly.

“Kakashi.” Iruka complained, hips rolling up into his firmly stroking hand, then down into the slow slide of his fingers. “Darling, come-” He gasped as Kakashi pushed harder, fingers sliding in up to the knuckles.

Kakashi kissed his stomach, nuzzling as he looked up to meet Iruka’s gaze. “I’ll take care of you.” he promised, his voice a low rumble and a heated look in his eye that made Iruka shiver down to his toes. Kakashi pumped his fingers inside Iruka, a counterpoint to the rhythm of his stroking hand around Iruka’s cock, and he gasped and tipped his head back, surrendering to Kakashi, however his lover wished to set the pace.

Kakashi chose to move slowly as he stroked and stretched Iruka’s inner muscles with slick fingers, easing his body open. He stayed low, left hand stroking Iruka’s cock as he nuzzled and licked at Iruka’s stomach and hip, and Iruka reached for his shoulder, clinging to it and shuddering beneath him. He dragged his teeth along the crest of Iruka’s hip without quite biting down. Iruka gasped, body tightening around Kakashi’s now three fingers buried inside him, and Kakashi stilled, closing his eye for a moment and rubbing his cheek against Iruka’s hip instead.

Kakashi moved slowly, generous with the lubricant and lavish with his caresses, but not so slowly as to be a tease - or it wouldn’t have been normally, but now Iruka was _aching_ thinking of what was to come, anticipating-

Iruka whimpered as Kakashi squeezed firmly at the base of his cock, working a fourth finger inside him and spreading him wider. “ _Fuck_ , Kakashi. . .” Iruka squirmed a little, hips rolling thoughtlessly. He wasn’t quite sure if he was trying to avoid the faint, achy burn of Kakashi working his muscles looser or trying to push into it.

Kakashi shifted to rest against his left thigh, leaning up and nipping at his hip, then up to his belly, fangs scraping ever so lightly. He squeezed at the base of Iruka’s cock again as he cried out, and Iruka shuddered, pleasure chasing the ache of frustrated arousal through his body. Kakashi growled against his stomach and Iruka twisted a little, looking down at his lover as he moved lower, licking at Iruka’s inner thigh, then biting lightly as he met Iruka’s gaze.

Iruka shivered. Kakashi lifted his head, showing a crooked smile as he let his hand slide away from Iruka’s cock, stroking over his groin and thigh. Kakashi’s own cock was hard between his thighs as he knelt up, the slight swell of his knot visible but not _pronounced_ yet. Kakashi gently twisted his hand, most of it still buried in Iruka’s ass, and he arched, crying out as pleasure spiked almost painfully through the pit of his stomach and sparking out to the tips of his fingers and toes. He whined as Kakashi carefully withdrew.

Eyes remaining closed even as he settled back more heavily onto the thick cushion beneath him, Iruka groaned as he caught his breath, body aching and _empty_. He whined needily, spreading his legs and angling his hips up. A feathery soft caress stroked up the underside of his cock and Iruka moaned as warm pleasure washed through him from it, but it _wasn’t_ what he wanted, and-

The soft caress came again and Iruka identified the feeling, eyes snapping open. Kakashi met his gaze, muzzle just above his cock, ears bent slightly, tentative.

“Oh, _Kakashi_. Gorgeous.” Iruka breathed, sparking heat and excitement flaring under his skin as he squirmed, half unable to believe. . . Iruka reached out, hands a little shaky. Kakashi licked his cock again - it jumped under the gentle pressure - and Iruka moaned, even as Kakashi leaned forwards, moving one paw up to rest beside Iruka’s hip and bowing his foreleg, bringing his head into easy reach.

Iruka buried his hands in Kakashi’s thick fur, and his ears pricked forwards, his tail swishing once. He bent his head and licked Iruka’s chest, straight up his breastbone to the hollow of his throat, and Iruka whined as he pulled thoughtlessly at Kakashi’s fur and tilted his head back.

Kakashi growled softly, and Iruka’s toes curled. “Kakashi.” he murmured, ruffling his handfuls of soft fur. His body was _thrumming_ with suspended pleasure and the _need_ for more, arousal winding tight and hot inside him.

Kakashi nosed harder against his throat and Iruka moaned softly, letting his head fall to one side and shivering as Kakashi’s tongue and fangs pressed tighter against his skin. He reached higher, winding his arms around Kakashi’s neck, and he bowed close enough that his fur tickled over Iruka’s heated skin, making him shiver and hug his lover tighter.

Kakashi set his teeth against Iruka’s shoulder and he stilled, gasping. Kakashi whined softly and Iruka garbled out _something_ positive, shuddering. His inner muscles clenched on nothing and he whined needily, pulling at Kakashi and shifting restlessly. He _knew_ it wouldn’t sate the need to be filled again, but he couldn’t help but move, seeking _something_ , anything, there. Something Kakashi could give him if he would just-

“Kakashi, _please_.” Iruka begged, ruffling his lover’s fur and tilting his head to look at Kakashi again as Kakashi released his shoulder. Kakashi tilted his head and Iruka whimpered. Kakashi nuzzled him and licked his cheek, gentle and soothing, then rose, pulling free of Iruka’s arms, and stepped back. Iruka whined again at losing him so close, but didn’t protest any further.

Kakashi’s head dipped and Iruka’s hips hitched, eyes widening as Kakashi’s jaws closed around his thigh. His heart raced, and Kakashi looked up to meet his gaze, then squeezed lightly, making him keen even as he moved with Kakashi’s shove, settling higher on the cushions. Oh. Of course. Iruka hauled himself up higher and squirmed, letting his legs fall wider as Kakashi released his thigh, licking over the barely-there pocks his fangs had left.

Iruka moaned, bending his knee and nudging at Kakashi. “Gorgeous. . .” Kakashi flicked an ear at him, licking higher up his thigh. “ _Kakashi._ ”

Kakashi grinned at him, tail swishing, and rearranged himself above Iruka, placing his huge paws carefully, his legs brushing Iruka’s sides and his own legs. Iruka’s breath hitched as he caught sight of Kakashi’s cock, deep red and extended from its sheath.

Kakashi bowed low and nosed at Iruka’s thigh, then his ass, and he whined as he shifted as directed, shivering when Kakashi nipped him, a barely-there brush of fangs, then moaning when it was followed with an approving swipe of Kakashi’s tongue. Kakashi moved over him, big and solid and blocking anything else from Iruka’s world.

Iruka squirmed, but kept himself where Kakashi had put him, hips tilted up, legs spread wide. He felt vulnerable and hot and achy and- “Kakashi.” Iruka reached for him, and Kakashi twisted and nosed one of his hands, then tensed, pressing closer.

Iruka struggled to resist the urge to move as he felt the hard press of Kakashi’s cock against him, breath coming in shaky, rough pants. Kakashi made a low crooning moan of a sound and Iruka lost his breath in a sharp little cry as his lover’s cock settled against his loose, slick rim and the pointed tip began to sink into him. His lax muscles twitched and gave way as Kakashi pushed, and Iruka mewled at the sensations, hard and hot and consuming.

Iruka reached for Kakashi but couldn’t quite coordinate himself well enough to get his hands up to Kakashi’s ruff again, his world narrowed down to the firm pressure of Kakashi’s cock spreading him open. “Oh kami.” Iruka said breathlessly, unable to keep from shifting a little under the- the _onslaught_ of sensation. His own cock pulsed, even as parts of him couldn’t quite decide whether this was good or not. His fingers found Kakashi’s paw and slender ankle, and he gripped tightly. Kakashi didn’t protest and Iruka shifted his hand and held on. Kakashi’s nose brushed his cheek and Kakashi’s thick cock pressed, bit by bit, deeper inside him.

Iruka’s body _throbbed_ with the invasion, it was filling up his world - a breathless laugh; it was filling _Iruka_ \- until all he could focus on was the silver-white fur above him and the heady edge-of-pain stretch, vision a little blurry. Kakashi moved slowly, his cock taking Iruka over one tiny nudge at a time.

Iruka gasped, twisting his grip on Kakashi’s leg and tilting his head back as he shuddered. Kakashi whined, a tiny breathy pant of a sound, and Iruka shivered again as Kakashi’s breath tickled across his skin. Kakashi eased a little deeper into him, and Iruka would have keened but he lost his breath as Kakashi’s cock pressed firmly against his sweet spot and sent electric pleasure rushing through his body. Iruka had barely managed to catch his breath before Kakashi’s hips hitched shallowly and knocked it from him once more with another burst of pleasure and the deepening of the deliciously burning stretch.

Kakashi made a quiet noise, nosing Iruka’s cheek softly, and Iruka nodded blindly, panting. Kakashi’s leg flexed in his grasp and Iruka tensed as Kakashi’s cock moved inside him, not quite pushing deeper and not quite pulling out. “Kakashi.” Iruka moaned thickly, toes curling and calves flexing as he tried to let out some of the overwhelming _sensation_ flooding his body.

The tiny movements only increased his pleasure, and Iruka squeezed his eyes shut as he struggled to handle it, to _breathe_ , to. . . Kakashi’s nose slid along his cheek with a tickle of whiskers and Iruka gasped, breathing steadying a little, deep and rough. Fur brushed his cock and Iruka almost yelped as he jerked with the unexpected feel of it, a flush of heat rising under his skin.

Kakashi was still for a long few moments, save the heaving of his ribs with his own rough breathing. Iruka felt a bit less dizzy, though his body still pulsed with the overload of pleasure. It spiked as Kakashi moved again, and Iruka’s muscles twitched reflexively.

“Oh, _fuck_.” Iruka groaned, almost yelping as Kakashi shifted and his cock slid deeper - rather more of it at once this time. “Fuck, _fuck_.”

Kakashi whined, ears laying back, and froze. Then he shifted to pull away, and Iruka groaned again, struggling again to bring his arms up and succeeding this time, catching his hands in Kakashi’s fur over his shoulders and ruff, pulling, dragging his lover closer as best he could. “No, no, it’s fine.” he said breathlessly. “Please. Please stay.”

Kakashi stilled again, and licked Iruka’s face, making him laugh breathlessly. Kakashi whined and nuzzled his face, continuing to lick him in a display that spoke of affection and worry and, Iruka more than suspected, his own nerves.

“I just need to . . . adjust.” Iruka said, kissing the side of Kakashi’s muzzle. Kakashi was . . . big. Not just over him, the looming moon-pale shadow Kakashi made in this shape, but inside him; Kakashi’s cock was on the larger side in his human shape, but nothing so far as to be uncomfortable to take, or even startling, really . . . save, of course, for the knot.

In his wolf shape. . .

Well, it had changed, _grown_ along with the rest of him, though Iruka hadn’t exactly been given a chance to inspect it closely this time. He hoped maybe some other time, because he wanted all of Kakashi, wanted to feel and explore and please him, but understood Kakashi’s own nervousness about this, right now. Not that Iruka himself had been very focused on it by the time Kakashi had deemed him ready, shaky with pleasure and aching for more.

Iruka pulled at Kakashi and kissed his muzzle again, laughing when fur caught on his tongue as he panted. “Come on. Just . . . gently.” he asked, rubbing his hands through Kakashi’s fur. Kakashi nuzzled his face, then down to lick at his throat, huge fangs rubbing over his skin and just shy of his pulse. Iruka shivered and moaned, and Kakashi nipped him, hips hitching and cock sliding yet deeper.

And Iruka hadn’t even, he thought with a faint touch of hysteria, felt so much as the beginnings of Kakashi’s knot yet. _Fuck_ he was going to be sore. He was going to be. . .

He was going to be _so_ fucking _full_ of Kakashi. Heat raced through his veins and he arched a little, moving to deepen the stretch of Kakashi’s cock spreading him open even more, every small press deeper into his body an aching burn despite Kakashi’s very thorough preparation. Kakashi was gentle and slow, but the force of him pushing in was . . . implacable; overwhelming.

Head spinning, Iruka panted, tightening his grip and vaguely aware that he must now be pulling rather harshly at Kakashi’s fur. He didn’t seem to care, nuzzling Iruka with affectionate concern, licking his neck and his face, braced steadily over him.

“Yes, yes, come on.” Iruka encouraged, angling his hips and then letting out a sharp cry as Kakashi pushed again, and this time. . . “Oh _kami_ , Kakashi- _Oh!_ ”

Iruka felt the growing pressure of Kakashi’s knot at his ass - it must be, because Iruka had been able to feel the greater stretch of his lover’s cock spreading him wider the deeper he took it, but this. . .

Kakashi pushed against Iruka, then drew back before his knot could stretch Iruka any further. Iruka moaned, arching his hips thoughtlessly as Kakashi’s big fucking cock withdrew, just in time to push into it as Kakashi thrust gently. Iruka cried out at the suddenly returned invasion, at the _pleasure_ of it, and Kakashi stilled, nuzzling his jaw and whining softly, paws shifting.

“Yes, _fuck_ , please.” Iruka said, body all but _tingling_. His lover had been gentle with him but Kakashi was so _big_ . . . and so strong. The thrust hit solidly and Kakashi’s cock split Iruka open in the best way as he carefully moved to do it again.

Kakashi made a low sound of pleasure, not quite a moan, not quite a growl, ears flicking as his tongue swept over Iruka’s jaw and up his cheek once more. Iruka dropped one hand into the thick fluff over Kakashi’s cheek and stroked his muzzle with the other, pressing his cheek to the nearer side. Kakashi’s tongue dragged along the back of his cheek and under his ear and the light, ticklish caress made him laugh breathlessly.

Kakashi rumbled softly and thrust again and Iruka yelped at the hot, sparking pleasure it sent flaring through him. It wasn’t like he had imagined it before because _how_ could he have imagined anything like this? Iruka moaned, head lolling back, and clung to Kakashi’s ruff all the harder as he felt his lover’s tongue and teeth sliding over his exposed neck.

Then he stilled, eyes wide and heart pounding, as Kakashi’s jaws slid over his shoulder just at the base of his neck, lower fangs dragging over his collarbone and pinching just beneath it. Kakashi bit down in a firm grip that didn’t _hurt_ but made Iruka’s nerves tingle, holding him tight and-

Iruka howled, clinging to Kakashi’s neck and shoulders as a handful of hitching, rocking thrusts set his nerves on fire, driving Kakashi’s thick knot into his body. Iruka’s muscles fluttered and clutched at the broad invasion and Kakashi stilled with a low, keening whine, jaws easing.

Iruka panted, stroking Kakashi roughly, and he licked over the places his teeth had dug in, however carefully. Iruka was only vaguely aware of Kakashi’s hot tongue on his skin, or Kakashi’s fur between his fingers, his world narrowed down to the thick pressure of Kakashi’s knot spreading him open and Kakashi’s cock deeper than ever inside him - deeper than anything Iruka had taken before, _surely_ , he thought, a little dizzily.

It felt _so good_ but Iruka also _ached_ with it, his own body adjusting to the fierce demands of his lover’s taking him over. He made a small breathy sound and wound his fingers tighter in Kakashi’s fur, feeling the shudder running through Kakashi from his cock buried so deep and from his tense shoulders beneath Iruka’s clenched hands.

Iruka arched tentatively, rolling his hips. His vision whited out as Kakashi made a rough crooning, whining sound, and he barely felt the bobbing of his cock with the movement. Kakashi’s knot was definitely seated fully inside him, Iruka thought dizzily, and rolled his hips again, repeating the burst of pleasure.

. . .Kakashi’s knot was fully inside him, broad and solid and _Kakashi hadn’t even come yet_ , it was yet to reach its full size. Iruka swallowed thickly at the thought, eyes wide, gasping even as he repeated the needy roll of his hips.

This time Kakashi jerked in time with his own movement, thrusting deeper, and Iruka cried out as it deepened the pleasure; turning the hot burst into a thick wave. “Oh fuck Kakashi, _gorgeous_ , yes that.” Iruka managed, pushing his fingers further through Kakashi’s fur, distractedly thinking that Kakashi was likely to need to hear confirmation from his own lips after the sharp cry.

Kakashi’s tongue dragged over his jaw and cheek. Iruka moaned as Kakashi thrust shallowly, shifting inside him but not trying to withdraw his knot. It pulled a little against his rim from the inside, then settled deeper again as Kakashi moved carefully over him, driving further. He moved slowly but _fuck_ he didn’t _need_ to move any faster to blank out Iruka’s mind, pleasure making him tremble.

Kakashi gave a gentle nip at Iruka’s ear and a slightly harsher one to his shoulder just shy of his neck - they both stung, a soft, pulsing warmth of a sting that turned, under Kakashi’s lapping tongue, into a low throb that merged with the rush of pleasure filling him. Then Kakashi _was_ moving faster, suddenly, and Iruka thought he might lose himself entirely to the overwhelming surge of sensations his lover was bringing up in him.

Back arching as he let out a needy shout, Iruka pushed into Kakashi’s quick, deep thrusts. His whole body was shaking and his movements were weak as he tried to match Kakashi’s rhythm and found himself simply sinking back on the cushions supporting him instead, gasping.

Kakashi nipped at his throat and nosed up into his hair, panting. Iruka vaguely thought he could feel one huge fang brushing his ear. He pulled at Kakashi’s fur, whimpering, and Kakashi crooned, the sound hitching a little as Kakashi thrust firmly into him, legs shifting. Iruka could feel one flexing paw sliding along his ass and thigh as Kakashi thrust and all but pulled him into it, building the heat inside him ever higher.

Iruka didn’t _need_ to move with Kakashi, he found as he struggled to breathe through the dizzying pleasure. Kakashi. . . Kakashi definitely _had this_ , his quick, hard thrusts barely drawing back - the shift of his knot with every movement, no matter how tiny, capturing Iruka’s focus overwhelmingly - before taking Iruka over again. Even if Iruka could have matched him, it couldn’t possibly have made this any _better_ . . . and if the pleasure grew any more intense, he thought with a breathless laugh, he might _die_.

Bending his legs and sinking a little lower over Iruka, Kakashi growled softly by his ear. Iruka moaned at both the tickle of Kakashi’s fur over his sweaty skin and the low, powerful sound from his lover’s throat, head tipping back and hips jerking. The shift tugged at Kakashi’s knot inside him, right up against his rim and then sinking in deep, sending pleasure knifing through his body. Iruka cried out breathlessly and Kakashi thrust a little harder, making him groan and pull roughly at his lover’s fur.

Iruka’s hands fell almost slack with Kakashi’s next thrust, until he nipped at Iruka’s shoulder, making him jerk again, fingers curling deeper in the thick strands. “ _Kakashi._ ”

Kakashi’s tongue dragged up his throat as he caught his breath, and Iruka moaned, going lax beneath him once more. His muscles clenched around Kakashi’s cock - every tiny movement of his _own_ body only heightened his awareness of just how deeply inside him Kakashi was buried. Kakashi huffed against his neck, shoulders tensing under his curled fists. Iruka shivered and tipped his head, looking up to meet Kakashi’s gaze just as Kakashi thrust again and sent a new wave of heat rocking through him.

Kakashi licked his cheek and gave another quick, hitching thrust. This time it didn’t knock the breath from Iruka, but his toes curled as he shifted to push thoughtlessly into it. Kakashi pressed him firmly down into the cushions and Iruka clung to his lover, back arching as Kakashi’s powerful thrusts drove him so deeply inside it felt as though Kakashi’s cock was Iruka’s very centre.

Kakashi whined low and Iruka’s hands twisted in his fur. “Fuck you feel so good.”

Iruka gasped as Kakashi jerked above him, making a louder sound of pleasure and trembling. Iruka unclenched one fist and stroked Kakashi’s side, then up, wrapping his arm as far around Kakashi’s neck as he could reach. Kakashi all but pressed down against him bodily, cock _twitching_ inside him, thrusting at a slightly different angle that was no less good and-

Iruka keened as Kakashi’s knot _ground_ against his sweet spot, clawing for a grip in Kakashi’s fur and turning his face into Kakashi’s thick ruff where it smoothed down from his cheek to his neck. “Kami, _Kakashi_.” Iruka thought he actually spoke the words but wasn’t entirely sure, riding the cresting sweep of pleasure as Kakashi panted and licked at his shoulder, nuzzling, still thrusting steadily and getting _faster_.

Shuddering as his body tightened around Kakashi’s knot, Iruka nearly _writhed_ , overwhelmed by the jolting sparks rushing through him. Kakashi bit at his shoulder and thrust deep, fur dragging over Iruka’s belly and cock and Iruka thought he might have _screamed_ as his orgasm hit but he had no breath, the world blanking out in a heady wave of bliss.

Kakashi’s teeth tightened on his shoulder and it might have occurred to him it should probably hurt but he was _soaring_ on the storm of his pleasure and it only made him keen and pull Kakashi tighter to himself as best he could. Kakashi’s hips jerked shallowly, rhythm shifting into a short, quick burst as he made a low moaning noise that vibrated off Iruka’s collarbone from the clasp of his jaws.

As Iruka’s orgasm began to subside from bone-melting heat to a hazy, floating warmth he realised Kakashi was coming too; his knot was growing and his cock twitching as he pushed desperately into Iruka, subsiding into whimpers. Iruka stroked him weakly, feeling boneless and fucked out, like Kakashi’s cock thick and deep inside him was all that was keeping him together.

Kakashi’s hips slowed and eventually stopped even the smaller, jerking hitches, and Kakashi’s jaws eased on Iruka’s shoulder. He let his head tip further away as Kakashi licked and nuzzled him, his shoulder throbbing.

His whole _body_ was throbbing, hot and blissful, and he moaned, a long, raspy note, managing to open his eyes to get a look at Kakashi. Kakashi licked his face, nuzzling his cheek and his nose, and Iruka kissed him thoughtlessly in return, holding him tight.

Kakashi settled down to lay against him, not quite squashing him into the cushions but letting Iruka take more of his weight. His front legs splayed on either side of Iruka, supporting himself a little but - Iruka smiled slowly - shaking slightly.

Iruka dropped a hand to stroke one of them gently, fingers curling around his strong, slender leg and sliding down to his paw. It flexed in his grip and Iruka laughed softly and smoothed his hand back up, managing well enough even with the weak-as-water tremble of his muscles. He wrapped his arm around Kakashi again, shivering as his lover pressed close, all lean, powerful muscle and soft, fluffy fur.

Kakashi’s knot was still locked inside him, thick and hot, and Iruka shivered, muscles fluttering around it from time to time. It sent a new feather-soft but knife-sharp kiss of pleasure through him every time, and sometimes drew a whine from his lover. Iruka stroked him again, rubbing behind one ear, and Kakashi licked up his throat to just beneath his own ear, making him laugh softly, breathless.

“I love you.” Iruka said, pressing his face into Kakashi’s fur, and Kakashi rumbled, a heavy sound that thrummed through his whole body, low and warm. Iruka smiled and arched his back a little with a low moan as his muscles tightened on Kakashi’s knot again.

Kakashi’s affectionate rumble slipped into a faint whimper and Iruka hummed, cuddling into his solid weight. They remained like that, cuddling and stroking, Kakashi nuzzling and licking from time to time and Iruka nuzzling kisses into his fur in return, as Kakashi’s knot finally, eventually, began to subside. It took . . . longer than when he was in his human shape, Iruka thought, though he couldn’t quite be sure.

It shouldn’t have been a surprise in any case, Iruka thought with a groan as Kakashi shifted, still thick and hard and _so big_ inside him even when the knot had shrunk once more. Not that Iruka exactly _knew_ that much about wolves, only . . . only his Kakashi. He ruffled his lover’s fur and then stilled with a sharp little gasp as Kakashi shifted above him, legs steadying and taking his weight off Iruka, then pulled out.

Iruka moaned, feeling bereft and achy and pulling at Kakashi, wanting him near again if not still inside him. He swallowed, throat tightening, as Kakashi moved and he saw the glistening, red length of his lover’s cock. Iruka’s eyes widened and his muscles clenched, which sent a burning ache through him; it wasn’t _too much_ but his body had definitely been . . . roughly used. However gentle Kakashi had been, really.

Kakashi licked his throat and nestled close, then pulled away, and Iruka moaned again, trailing into a thin little whisper of a sound. Kakashi nuzzled his side and moved down his body between his splayed legs and Iruka shivered even as he realised Kakashi was probably checking he wasn’t hurt. Iruka could have told him that . . . if Iruka could have quite mustered the sense in words to do so.

He arched his hips and let his legs remain spread wide, allowing Kakashi to check him over, and groaned as he tipped his head back, shivering and breathless. Kakashi’s muzzle slid along his thigh and his muscles twitched as he reached weakly for Kakashi, then let his arms fall slack by his sides again. Let Kakashi do as he-

Iruka yelped as an insistent nose nudged up against his ass, followed swiftly by a strong tongue. He squirmed, exhausted and sore muscles spasming in an attempt to clench even as Kakashi’s tongue pressed firmly against his rim and just inside. Kakashi whined inquisitively as Iruka, gasping, lifted his head to look down. He found one misty grey eye looking back up at him around the . . . _mess_ of his own stomach and softened cock as Kakashi’s nose pressed up beneath his balls.

“Fuck, Kakashi.” Iruka muttered, dropping his head and closing his eyes. He shivered and spread his thighs a little wider as Kakashi licked at him, toes curling. He was too tired and too sated to be aroused, but Kakashi’s smooth, warm tongue was surprisingly soothing on the sore flesh. And the thought was _definitely_ going to linger, Iruka thought as Kakashi’s tongue shoved up inside him in quick, businesslike strokes, making him shiver. If he’d been _any_ less worn out. . .

Kakashi licked at Iruka for a long time, pushing gently with his head or paws to get Iruka to spread his legs or arch his hips a little from time to time, eventually working his way up as he licked Iruka clean. He squirmed, reaching out without looking, and found a handful of fur, gripping it tight.

Kakashi licked at his belly, perhaps finding the last smears of Iruka’s own come, perhaps only tasting sweat, there. It was tickly and warm and soft, and Iruka laughed under it before Kakashi prowled up and nudged him gently. Iruka shifted and slid down from the top of the heap of cushions, and Kakashi dug at them, knocking them into something more of a comfortable nest before dropping down beside him, heavy and warm.

Turning a little, Iruka wound his arms around Kakashi, hugging tight, and snuggled into him. His fur wasn’t so soft and clean as usual, Iruka noted, flushing; it was mostly _his_ sweat and come dirtying Kakashi’s fur. He ruffled Kakashi’s fur backwards over his shoulder and neck, shifting enough to look Kakashi in the eye. Kakashi cocked his head, one ear tipping sideways just a little at the tip and making Iruka smile.

Kakashi nuzzled under his jaw, making Iruka shiver again and hug a little tighter, then lifted his head again.

“Do you want to shift, be your human shape?” Iruka asked. His voice was rough, though it didn’t quite hurt to speak. _That_ was unusual; even Kakashi didn’t usually make him yell so much and so loud as to strain his voice, Iruka had a strong voice and was accustomed to putting it to use. . . But then, tonight had definitely not been _usual_.

Kakashi whined, tilting his head, and as he moved one of his forepaws nudged against Iruka’s shoulder blade where he hadn’t realised it had slid beneath his back. “No, no, _I_ don’t want- I mean, I don’t _mind_ ,” Iruka corrected, frowning slightly, because he didn’t want Kakashi to shift shapes _or_ not shift, just to be close here with him either way, “you’re you, whatever shape you wear, darling,” he said, rubbing the base of Kakashi’s ear, “just want you with me.”

Kakashi relaxed, grinning, and nestled in at Iruka’s side, putting his head down. That was that, then, Iruka thought with a fond sigh. He snuggled into Kakashi’s thick fur, closing his eyes. Kakashi shifted against him again and Iruka pressed a blind kiss to the top of his muzzle. He huffed, warm and fond, and licked the top of Iruka’s neck, just below his ear.

The memory of where that tongue had been very recently made Iruka shiver with a rush of fluttery warmth, waking up a little more, but he was beyond tired and it faded quickly. Settling into the background for consideration when he was better rested. For later. He fell asleep with Kakashi settling closer around him and his body lax and warm with the aftermath of pleasure, despite being well-used and a bit sore.

* * *

When Iruka woke he was not much inclined to move - full of lazy warmth and a pleasant lassitude - but being better-rested now - and not quite so pleasure-drunk - he was aware he badly needed a wash. Until he shifted and found. . .

Iruka lifted his head from Kakashi’s chest, eyes opening. He was tucked beneath the light summer kakebuton, cradled close in his lover’s arms, and though he certainly hadn’t woken even a little in the process, he felt considerably cleaner than when he had fallen asleep.

Iruka smiled slightly and shifted up, kissing Kakashi’s jaw. Kakashi grumbled in his sleep and when Iruka did it again he slid an arm around Iruka’s waist, growling softly, the very tip of one of his fangs showing as his lip twitched.

Iruka hummed contentedly, stretched, and settled back down, tucking his head on Kakashi’s chest where he had been before. Kakashi’s heart beat beneath his ear, and Kakashi’s arm tightened cosily around him as he drifted lazily. Kakashi, he thought with an almost painful surge of affection, was such a caring, considerate partner.

. . .a caring, considerate partner, Iruka thought, shifting his hips and stifling a groan at the flare of dull aches inside and along his hips and thighs, who could be stunningly gentle or fuck like a monster. His inner muscles tightened briefly and Iruka bit back a moan at the sudden spike of aching heat there, waiting it out in softening waves of sensation.

Iruka yawned, thinking that he was a _very_ lucky man, and drifted back to sleep with one hand splayed on Kakashi’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed - this shan't be the last of Iruka and his adoringly domestic wolf, in or out of bed, from me, though I have nothing else currently in progress for them (yet)~


End file.
